Hatred's Legacy
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: His bloodline awakened, Ichigo will protect his loved ones with the cursed power of hatred and find love from many along the way. Ichi/Ruki/Harem Strong Ichigo. Please Review. Poll is DOWN!
1. Awakening

I was inspired to start up this fic after reading Inuga Kurosaki's "The Sharingan Soul Reaper". All credit goes to where it is due and I take no ownership of any of this content.

There will be a harem but I'm not sure if there's gonna be lemons… yet. Due to this stupid-ass crackdown that I hope ends soon.

The list is as follows:

Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime Inoue

Yoruichi Shihoin

Soi-fon

Rangiku Matsumoto

Retsu Unohana

Isane Kotetsu

Tia Harribel

Any others will be put into consideration via poll that I'll start once I get enough suggestions.

Now that business is done, enjoy.

Ichigo raced over the rooftops of Karakura town, tracking Rukia with his limited sensing skills.

"_I swear, I'll kick that midget's ass for worrying me like this. "Goodbye" my ass."_ He mentally grumbled. He finally found her spiritual pressure along with two others.

He came onto the site and saw Rukia in his sister's dress with a bit of blood leaking from a cut on her cheek. Behind her was an unconscious Uryu Ishida.

Before her were two Soul Reapers. One had vibrant red hair tied to look like a pineapple and shades over his brow.

The other had black hair with weird clippers and a white scarf around his neck.

Rukia was yelling at the red-head and he shouted back at her.

"_Looks like they're trying to take her back."_ He thought. Pineapple suddenly drew his Zanpakutō and slashed downward. Ichigo's reflex kicked in and he jumped down between them and blocked the strike with his own massive sword.

"Last I checked that's no way to treat a lady." Ichigo lectured. The red pineapple jumped back while the other looked on.

"I don't recognize you. What squad are you from?" He demanded.

"Your mother's." Ichigo said without missing a beat.

(A.N: I couldn't resist. Forgive me. T-T)

Pineapple growled until the other spoke.

"This boy is from no squad, Renji. He's obviously the one Rukia's powers reside in." He said in a cold, emotionless tone that got on Ichigo's nerve.

"So you're the one who stole Rukia's power." Renji growled.

"I accepted her power when she gave me the chance to protect my family. What's it to you?" Ichigo corrected.

Renji snarled and attacked but Ichigo blocked every strike. He missed one slash and was clipped on his shoulder.

Ichigo grimaced at the pain and was then kicked in the face and sent flying away.

"I'm Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai. I'm the one who's gonna kill you!" Renji shouted and leapt into the air with his hand along his blade. "Now Howl, Zabimaru!" He shouted. His blade glowed red before it changed into a large 6-segmented blade with pick-like protrusions running along the blade.

"_What the hell?"_ Ichigo thought.

"What's the matter? Don't you know the name of your Zanpakutō?" He asked snobbishly.

"Haven't gotten that far yet." Ichigo muttered loudly enough for Rukia, who was right behind him, to hear. She brought her gaze downwards in embarrassment.

"I didn't think it'd work with my powers." She mumbled. Ichigo clenched his left hand into a fist and clocked her on the head.

"OW, you bastard! That hurt!" She yelled.

"Well, you should've told me that shit from the beginning!" He yelled back.

"Oh yeah, well-LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

Ichigo turned around and the young human brought his own Zanpakutō up to block, but Renji's blade split into segments, and sliced into Ichigo's shoulder, the older Reaper ripping it out slowly and very painfully.

"You're pathetic, Strawberry! Did you really think that you'd be able to beat a lieutenant!" Renji roared.

Ichigo fell on his face due to the pain but remained awake and aware of Renji's taunts.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed worriedly and tried to run to him but her arm was grabbed by Renji.

"Just let 'im die, Rukia. He stole your powers and now he's gonna pay with his life. Don't make it any worse for yourself." He ordered.

Rukia wrenched her arm free and glared at him. "He didn't steal my powers! I gave them to him when I was too injured to fight and his family was going to be killed!" She yelled.

"Yeah, and look where it got you! You're scheduled to be executed!" Renji yelled back.

Ichigo's mind froze at that information.

"_Executed? No, I-I can't let her… I need power… I need more strength!" _He mentally yelled as he struggled to stand.

"_**The power is yours, Ichigo. Your resolve to protect her is clear. Use the power of your ancestors and break the curse of hatred with the resolve to protect."**_ A voice spoke from within his soul.

Ichigo didn't even wonder where the voice came from. He only concentrated on the sudden increase in his spiritual pressure output and the strange feeling in his eyes.

The three Soul Reapers felt a massive increase in pressure around them and Renji turned, only to receive a deep gash from his hip to his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ichigo with his eyes covered in the shadow of the moonlight but he swore he saw a light red glimmer behind his bangs.

"What was that you were saying about me being pathetic?" Ichigo said. He performed a barrage of slashes that Renji was barely able to block and dodge. All the while, Renji was unable to see his eyes.

"Damnit!" Renji cursed as he barely moved his face back to avoid a slash that managed to destroy his sunglasses, revealing the tattoos on his forehead. He dropped to his knees when he realized how close he was to being killed.

"Now leave my town and stay gone!" Ichigo roared and brought his sword down to end Renji's life.

Only for his sword's upper half to disappear when it was fully down.

"You're slow." The other Reaper, who had remained silent for the entire fight, spoke with Ichigo's blade in his hand.

He dropped the useless metal at Ichigo's feet and stabbed forward.

Ichigo surprised them all by dropping his useless blade and clapping his hands onto the sword, stopping it in place despite his hands being cut.

"I'm sorry; did you say something about me being slow?" Ichigo asked and lifted his head.

Rukia gasped in wonderment while Renji and the other Reaper's eyes widened.

Ichigo's eyes had changed. The normally brown irises had changed to a bloody red with three black comma-like marks equally spaced along his irises.

"Because my Sharingan can see your every move." He said with a sinister smirk.

Ichigo shoved the sword upwards and delivered a kick to Renji's face and an elbow to the other man's.

"Rukia, grab Uryu and-GAK!" Ichigo's order was halted by a blade bursting from his chest.

"Byakuya, NO!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo turned his head shakily and saw the black haired man with a busted nose and lip. He had seemingly flashed from existence and appeared behind him to deal the final blow. He yanked his sword from Ichigo's chest and regarded him.

"I didn't think that a ruffian like you possessed such a strange power. Nor did I expect blood to be drawn from me on this night. I have severed your soul chain and your soul sleep. Rukia's power is forever lost to you. Now lay there and enjoy what little life you have left." He said coldly and sheathed his katana.

Ichigo fell on his face once again.

"Let's go, Rukia, or would you rather share his fate?" Byakuya regarded her, only for Ichigo to grab his leg.

"Y-You bastards." Ichigo growled, his red eyes glaring hatefully at Byakuya. His arm was stomped on by Renji, hard enough to shatter the bones in his left forearm.

"You actually have the nerve to touch the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Renji snarled and pulled Zabimaru from its sheath but his arm was grabbed by Rukia.

"STOP! Stop please, I'll go with you just leave him alone!" Rukia screamed with tears pouring from her eyes.

Byakuya grabbed her arm and pulled her into a gate that appeared in the mid-air with Renji following with a growl.

"H-Hey." Ichigo's weak voice called out to them.

All three turned to face him.

"I-I swear I'll save you, R-Rukia." He said weakly with a gentle smile and then glared at Renji and Byakuya. "And y-y-you two. These eyes will be the last thing you ever see b-before I slice you to pieces." He declared.

"Humph. Just you try it boy." Byakuya grunted as the gate closed.

Ichigo's eyes hardened and, in a burst of adrenaline, he grabbed the bottom half of his destroyed sword and threw it like a spear towards Byakuya.

The blade pierced his shoulder just as the gate closed and vanished from his sight.

Ichigo chuckled weakly before his eyes changed back to normal and he lost consciousness.

(Soul Society)

The remaining captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were each lined up on a side of the Senkaimon gate. The gate opened and they were stunned to see Renji and Byakuya, bloodied and injured with Byakuya having a sword tip speared into his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Captain Ukitake asked worriedly.

"An unexpected obstacle that was taken care of." Byakuya answered.

"Was it the human?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"The human possessed something we have never seen or heard of before and it surprised us." Renji answered.

"What could a human possibly have that could cause this?" Captain Soi-fon asked as she removed the blade in Byakuya's shoulder.

Rukia whispered something and only Soi-fon heard.

She grabbed Rukia's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Care to repeat that, traitor?" She said with contempt.

"Sharingan. Ichigo possesses an eye ability called Sharingan." Rukia said loudly for the other captains to hear.

Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes all widened in alarm.

The others looked confused. "What is that?" Captain Komamura asked curiously.

"If the words she speaks are true, then we have made a dangerous enemy tonight if that boy still lives." Yamamoto said gravely.

(Hours later, Urahara's shop)

"_Ow, my head. Wait, I hurt, meaning I'm alive to feel pain."_ Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to a blurry image of a large man of Chad's stature.

Once his vision cleared, he saw a large man with sunglasses and a deep curly moustache standing over him.

With their faces only inches apart.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF OF ME YA FREAK!" Ichigo yelled and kicked the man off of him.

"Hey boss, he's awake." The man yelled, seemingly unaffected by the kick.

The door opened and Kisuke Urahara walked in with his clogs clopping merrily as he walked over to his guest.

"Morning, kid. You gave us quite a scare." Hat n' clogs chided.

Ichigo sat up and glared at his clenched fists. "They took her. They took her and I couldn't do anything." He growled.

"I wouldn't say that. You brought a whole new factor into play." Kisuke informed him.

Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "And that would be…?"

Kisuke pointed at Ichigo's eyes. "Your eyes did something in your battle. You called it the Sharingan, I believe."

"_Sharingan?"_ Ichigo wondered.

"Boss, your informant just brought the latest news. Rukia's execution is in three weeks." Jinta told the shopkeeper.

"Ah, yes. We'll start your training to regain your powers right now. I'll start researching information on your little trick soon enough." Kisuke said as he left the room.

(A.N: From here on the fight against Ururu and the Shattered Shaft training are the same as canon. I'll skip to when he meets his sword spirit for the first time.)

"_Ow, I'm gonna kill that bucket-headed bastard."_ Ichigo grumbled as he sat up.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but a blue sky with some clouds here and there. He was currently sitting on the roof of a skyscraper amongst hundreds of others.

"**Why do you sit there, Ichigo? You must find us."** A deep voice lectured him.

Ichigo turned around and was stunned by the man before him. He was a rugged middle aged man with a pair of dark sunglasses and a black overcoat that covered his black pants and boots and billowed lightly in an imaginary wind. He was startle by a bark behind him and he turned to see a large wolf with cloud-grey and black fur with a white crescent moon on its head. Its eyes were red with the Sharingan spinning slowly.

They were also standing on a flagpole… sideways.

"What the-WAH!" Ichigo screamed as gravity took hold of him and he began falling.

The building he sat on crumbled away and the man followed him down.

"**If you have time to scream, then you have time to save yourself, Ichigo. Remember what you felt when you awakened your ancestor's power."** The man declared.

Ichigo frantically remembered the sensations he felt at that exact time and only came to one conclusion.

Rukia.

Protect Rukia.

Get her back.

Make those bastards PAY.

He snapped his eyes open and his Sharingan was activated, the three tomoe spinning around his pupil wildly.

He saw hundreds of white ribbons, each connected to a white box.

But there was a blood-red ribbon amongst the hundreds of white.

"There you are." Ichigo said triumphantly.

He pulled the red ribbon and the box came to him. He opened it and saw two sword hilts.

"**Take them, Ichigo! Awaken the power of your soul!"** The man roared. He grabbed the hilts and pulled.

His world was encompassed by light.

(Urahara's underground training facility)

The Shattered Shaft was encompassed by a bright blue light and a figure burst from the pit.

The figure wore a modified Soul Reaper's garb. His sleeveless kimono top was open, revealing his bare chest and bandaged arms with bare fingers. A black sash above the pants, which were slimmer compared to his baggy ones from the typical garb. On his feet was a pair of straw sandals over white socks.

There was a piece of cloth that covered his face, which he ripped away to reveal his orange hair and white, skull shaped mask with three tribal streaks on the upper left part of it. On his lower back was a sheathed Chokutō and another smaller one was at his right side waist.

"What is he? He's got a hollow's mask and a zanpakutō." Jinta asked.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt and slowly unsheathed the silver straight sword. He then reached up and wrenched the mask off his face. He repositioned it to the side of his head. He then opened his eyes to show his active Sharingan.

"I hope you made your will while I was down there. Cause I swore that I'd kill you once I got out of that hole." Ichigo declared.

"Well, you'll get your chance, Ichigo. Now we can actually get your training started. Your first task: knock my hat off my head." He said while pointing to his bucket hat.

Ichigo smirked and flipped his blade so he held it underhanded. "Get your weapon out and prepare yourself." He said while charging towards him.

Kisuke gripped the handle of his cane and separated it from the staff, revealing a sword hidden in the cane. "No need to worry about that. Now Scream, Benihime!" He yelled.

Kisuke's sword glowed red before the blade grew into a thick, medium-sized sword with a razor-like tip on the black blade with a silver edge. The blade had no guard but had a U-shaped guard covering three inches of the blade. "Let's see how well you do." Kisuke said before he vanished from view.

Ichigo's eyes flickered to his right before he raised his sword to take a blow from Benihime.

They continued like this for a while Kisuke striking and Ichigo blocking and dodging each blow.

"He's fast." Ururu commented.

"It's like he can see the boss' every move before he even makes them."

"_**Victory can't be obtained in this manner, Ichigo."**_His Zanpakutō stated.

"_I know that. I've just discovered one of my Sharingan's capabilities."_ Ichigo answered. He sidestepped Kisuke's assault and back flipped away to get some distance.

"My Zanpakutō's getting tired of this game, Hat n' clogs. So we're going to finish this here and now." Ichigo declared while holding his Chokutō up in the air.

"Break the chain of hatred, ZANGETSU!" He roared and was covered by a blue light. Kisuke was nearly blown away by the shockwave.

The light faded to reveal Ichigo standing with a large black crescent curved blade with a silver edge, no hand guard, and the hilt was wrapped in a bandage. The silver edge began to burn with blue spirit energy and glowed brighter every second.

"I hope you have a way to block this, Hat n' clogs. Cause I can't control it yet." Ichigo slashed downwards and a large energy wave burst from his sword towards Kisuke.

The light from the resulting explosion faded away to reveal a giant trench in the ground right beside Kisuke, who was behind a large broken blood red barrier with his hat flying in the breeze.

"Well, Ichigo, you've successfully killed my poor hat." _"Man, what power. If I didn't have my Blood Barrier up, I might've lost an arm just now."_

When he received no answer, he saw Ichigo leaning against his sealed Zangetsu, fast asleep.

"Looks like we know where we need to start training him." Kisuke announced to his employees.

Interesting times were coming and Ichigo was the one who would live through them.

(Soul Society)

"Good morning, Lieutenant Abarai," A lower ranking Reaper said as Renji walked past him to visit the prisoner.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning." Renji said, waving behind his back.

He then walked through the door to his barracks, and headed to the cell Rukia was in.

"Hey Rukia, I came to see you!" the Lieutenant yelled at his friend.

But he just saw Rukia sitting in her chair, staring out the small window, and she didn't even turn around when she said, "Hello Renji…come to mock me?"

Renji's temper flared a little at that, but he kept it in check. "No I didn't Rukia; I just came to see how you were doing."

Rukia laughed lightly at that…but it didn't have any mirth to it, the laugh sounded sad and defeated, "Well nice to know you still care about me…even after you let my Brother kill the only person who truly cared for me."

Renji's temper _did_ jump to the front this time, "You're still moping over that carrot-top? Rukia the boy is dead and probably never cared about you in the first place!"

Rukia just let out that same laugh again, "And how would you know that _Lieutenant_ Abarai? How do you know Ichigo didn't care about me…you killed him before he could explain himself!"

Renji couldn't believe his ears…Rukia was yelling at _him_ like he had betrayed her…and she really cared about that human more than her oldest friend? He couldn't believe this…

"Rukia, why are you so angry at us, we did the right thing, look at you…if you had stayed there any longer you would never have come back. We did what was expected of us…unlike you who had the nerve to fall for a human boy!" Renji yelled back.

Rukia did turn to Renji this time, and it nearly broke the redhead's heart…even considering how angry he was. Her eyes were red and puffy; making it obvious she had been crying since she got there, and her expression was the most depressed and defeated he had ever seen on Rukia's face. But beneath it all, there was a deep anger…anger at herself for letting Ichigo die…and deep hatred at Renji and Byakuya for killing him in such a horrible way.

"I would like you to leave now Renji, I want to be alone…since that's how you left me, you and my 'Brother'. I have no one now." Rukia said, turning back from Renji, and heading to her cot to lie down.

Renji just gaped at Rukia for a second, and then turned around angrily to leave the room, still not believing Rukia truly cared for that human more than him.

Once she was sure Renji was gone, Rukia broke down crying again. She hated showing such weakness, but her heart had been shattered the moment Byakuya had stabbed Ichigo, sealing the boys fate. It was only then she acknowledged what she had felt for Ichigo…far too late to help him or tell him. And now she was alone, waiting to die, and hope that she could join him…in death if not in life…

(Two weeks later)

"Alright, Ichigo, your training will have to end here. Go do what you have to do with your family and friends and come back tonight. I'll have a senkaimon ready for you." Urahara said.

Ichigo nodded and went upstairs to get in his body.

That night, he approached the shop and was surprised by the sight of his friends Chad and Orihime.

"W-What are your two doing here?" He asked perplexed.

"They're spiritually aware and they possess unique abilities of their own." Uryu spoke from behind him.

Ichigo turned to see him and immediately fell down laughing.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD, THIS IS A GARB WORN WITH PRIDE BY THE QUINCY RACE!" Uryu roared. His outfit consisted of, what appeared to be a pure white suit with a mantle around his shoulders.

After a minute, Ichigo had finally regained his composure. "I know pride is a sin and that outfit probably had something to do with it." He snickered out.

Uryu tried to charge at him but Chad picked him up by his cape while Orihime giggled at him from behind Ichigo.

"Well, it's good to see that you're all in good spirits about your little trip." Urahara said from the front door.

The group entered the underground facility and Ichigo was knocked out of his body.

Orihime instantly started poking and prodding the empty body while asking question after question.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Uryu asked his friend when he noticed Ichigo's new get up and swords.

"The large sword I had before was Rukia's power adapted for my use. These are my swords. This one is Zangetsu." Ichigo said while pulling out the Chokutō on his lower back.

"And the other?" Chad asked, referring to the sword attached to his right hip.

Ichigo looked at the other blade and smirked fondly. "This one is an Asauchi, meaning it's empty and doesn't go by any name. I'll tell you guys more when we get there."

"If you want to get there at all, then you're going to need a guide. That's what I'm here for." A deep voice said.

Ichigo turned to the voice and saw no one there.

"Down here, sunshine." The voice said.

Ichigo looked down and saw a black cat with gold eyes staring at him.

"DID THAT CAT JUST FREAKIN' TALK TO ME!" Ichigo shouted while pointing to the feline.

Orihime giggled at his reaction. "This is Yoruichi Shihoin. He taught me and Chad how access our powers."

"In any case, I'll be the one who will guide you through the Seireitei." Yoruichi stated before strutting over to the two small towers which Urahara stood between.

Curious, Ichigo closed his eyes and then snapped them open to reveal the Sharingan. He glanced at Yoruichi before he smirked and cancelled them.

"Now then, one last thing," Urahara said and summoned a large gate between the two towers, "This is a variation of the Senkaimon or World Penetration Gate that Soul Reapers use, this is called the Reishihenkanki or Spirit Exchangers gate. You see, only spirit beings can pass through the Soul Society, and the only spirit being here is Ichigo, a Soul Reaper. The only way you three would be able to go with Ichigo…" Uryu finished up for Urahara

"Is if we were to die and Ichigo performing the konso or soul burial on us." Urahara nodded at Uryu and turned to the Reishihenkanki.

"And that's what this gate is for, with this, we will change your physical bodies into spirit particles and allow you entrance into the Soul Society. However, Tessai and I will only be able to keep the gate open for four minutes, once you go through the gate, there's no turning back. You'll have to go through the Dangai Precipice World and if you get stuck in there…it's all over." Urahara said grimly.

"So," Ichigo said, "all we have to do is win right?"

Urahara nodded and chanted the incantation that opened the gate.

"Let's move." Yoruichi shouted before barreling through the gate with Ichigo's group following.

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad found themselves in a long narrow corridor. The walls were some sort of squishy substance. They didn't bother to ask what it was and began sprinting.

A rumbling sound echoed from far behind them. Ichigo and his companions turned to see a massive dense blob of _something_, with a single glowing light shining in front of it, rapidly approaching the quartet.

"And _that_," Yoruichi said, tilting his head in the thing's direction, "is the Cleaner. If it catches you, you'll be forcefully ejected from the Dangai. We don't want that to happen, so RUN!"

The humans and took off at a sprint, following the form of the cat who had somehow gotten in front of them. Ichigo noticed something and hollered, "Why the hell are the walls closing in?"

Yoruichi called back at them, "Those are the restrictive currents! If you so much as touch the walls, you'll be stuck in place for the Cleaner to dispose of!"

Hearing this caused the three teens to pick up the pace. Finally, a patch of light came into view at the end of the long dark passageway. "Almost there!" Yoruichi yelled. Putting on a final burst of speed, the three teens and the cat burst through the doors.

Only to end up in mid-air.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" They screamed as they fell fifteen-or-so feet straight to the ground.

Ichigo landed first on his back, only for someone to land on his face, then his torso, and finally his legs.

"Ooph! Who did I land on?" Orihime asked.

Her answer was someone muffling something. She looked down and saw that her butt had landed on Ichigo's face.

Her own face glowing a bright red, she jumped off of him while apologizing profusely.

Chad got up off his torso and Uryu got off his legs.

"Damn. My cape got ripped." Uryu complained.

Ichigo groaned as he got up. "Good. That thing was an eyesore."

"Good thing I brought a spare." Uryu finished as he pulled a spare cape from his pocket.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Ichigo shouted when he saw the garment wrapped around Uryu's shoulder.

Yoruichi then dropped and landed right on Ichigo's groin.

As the boy laid there cupping his manhood, Yoruichi turned to all of them.

"Now that we're here, there's something you all should know. This area we're in is called the Rukongai, an area for pluses to reside in. That area," Yoruichi faced a direction and the others turned to see a mass of white buildings in the distance. "Is the seireitei, where the Soul Reapers reside."

"Good. We know where to go now." Ichigo wheezed as he stood up and walked in the Seireitei's direction. The others followed.

"There are four main entrances and each is guarded by a giant so we'll have to-ICHIGO!" Yoruichi shouted when Ichigo sprinted towards the gateway.

"Damn that boy!" She growled and the rest made chase.

Ichigo made it to the gate, only for a large wall to fall in his path. Another two came down beside it and soon a whole ring had formed around the Seireitei.

"So, you wish to enter the Seireitei, do you?" A deep voice yelled from above him.

Ichigo covered his eyes when a large figure crashed onto the ground in front of him. When the dust cleared, there was a humongous man with an ape-like appearance wearing a modified Soul Reapers garb.

"If you have a desire to enter the Seireitei, then you must first defeat me, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, guardian of the west gate." The giant declared in his booming voice.

Ichigo looked unimpressed as his friends approached.

"Damn! Jidanbō's the strongest of the four giants." Yoruichi grumbled.

"We have to help him." Orihime exclaimed only for the giant to pull a giant axe out and smash the ground between them and Ichigo.

"I have never seen such uncivilized behavior. There are three rules that I enforce in this town; First, Always wash your hands before eating. Second, never eat food that has fallen on the ground. And three, all those who challenge the gate-keeper must combat in a one-on-one fight." Jidanbō declared.

"Well, if that's the case, you're the one being uncivilized. It's not polite to keep your opponent waiting." Ichigo lectured the giant as he unsheathed his swords.

"Ah, you're correct. My apologies, boy." Jidanbō roared and brought his axe down on top of him.

Ichigo smirked and blocked the blow with Zangetsu. The ground gave out beneath him but he remained unmoving.

"I had hoped to save this for a while but I need to hurry this up." Ichigo said. The Zanpakutō in his right hand began to emit a light blue aura of spiritual energy.

"Break the chain of hatred, ZANGETSU!" Ichigo roared. The blade glowed and grew into its giant cleaver form. Ichigo easily shoved the axe away and sent Jidanbō reeling away.

"This is Zangetsu's shikai form. I'll show you his special ability when the occasion calls for it." He said.

Jidanbō pulled out a second axe in retaliation for Ichigo's attack. "None have survived a strike from my axe and you've released your shikai. So you shall die by my Jidanbō 10,000 year hit festival." He shouted and started slamming down each axe with colossal force.

Each hit was blocked by Zangetsu until Jidanbō was tired out. "How can this be? You can't be a normal Ryoka." Jidanbō shuddered.

"I don't know what that is but I could've killed you at any time and you have to have realized that by now. I don't want to hurt someone who seems to be such a decent person so please open the gate." Ichigo asked with sincerity. He expected vehement denial but was stunned when Jidanbō began bawling his eyes out.

"Oh, to show such mercy to one who has so shamefully failed his duty. You truly are an honorable person, boy. For your victory, I shall open the gate for you." The giant bawled before he lifted the gate with an obvious strain on his face. He then froze and started shaking when some kind of blast blew his arm off.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted. He looked past Jidanbō and saw a white-haired soul reaper wearing a white haori with his eyes closed and a snake-like smile on his face.

"Gin Ichimaru…the Captain of Squad 3." Jidanbō said, obviously terrified of Gin.

"Now, what do we have here? A gatekeeper isn't supposed to open the gate." Gin said, walking up to the bleeding giant and the orange haired Reaper.

"I was defeated, so it is expected of a gatekeeper to open the gate in that case," Jidanbō shakily said, holding up the gate with one arm somehow.

"Gin Ichimaru…Ichigo get out of there you can't fight him!" Yoruichi yelled.

"A gatekeeper who loses is expected to die in the fight," Gin said, ignoring Yoruichi and raising his Zanpakutō, only for Ichigo to jump forward and hold Zangetsu towards him with his Sharingan spinning.

"Hey you pompous idiot, what gives you the right to attack a defenseless giant like that!" Ichigo yelled, jumping back slightly.

"Ichigo get out of there! He is too strong for you!" Yoruichi yelled again.

Gin looked into Ichigo's red gaze without an ounce of fear. Instead, it was curiosity.

"So that's the infamous Sharingan. I wonder what it does." He said curiously.

"If you're so curious, ask your mother. She looked into them as I plowed her all night long." Ichigo yelled.

"_That was cold."_ Everyone else thought with a shiver.

"Cheeky little shit ain't you?" Gin said as he held his free hand over his wakizashi, which was pointed at Ichigo.

"What are you gonna do with that? Throw it at me?" Ichigo taunted while Zangetsu sealed himself and he pulled out his other sword and adopted the same stance as Gin's.

"That's an interesting stance. You trying to copy me?" Gin taunted.

Ichigo said nothing and merely smirked.

"Spear him…"

"Spear him…"

Gin started when Ichigo spoke at the same time. _"What is he…?"_

"Shinsō!"

"Shinsō!"

They both simultaneously shouted.

Gin's eyes actually widened when Ichigo's Chokutō extended and the tips of their respective swords clashed, neither wielders giving an inch when the ground below their feet was pushed back.

All of Ichigo's friends had stunned faces at what they just saw.

Ichigo chuckled at Gin's face. "This is the power of my Sharingan. I can duplicate the form and abilities of other Zanpakutō with my second sword. Their power will be available to me from that point on." He explained and extended his sword even further to slam Gin into a building. He de-activated his Sharingan and shrunk his sword back down to a Chokutō. He then turned to his friends who were still outside the gate.

"Don't just stand there and gawk, you idiots." Ichigo shouted.

He turned back around and nimbly dodged a knee to his face. The assailant continued their attack and landed a strike on Jidanbō, sending him flying away. The gate then fell, separating Ichigo from his friends.

"Dammit!" Ichigo grunted. His attacker landed before him and he saw that it was a woman around Rukia's height. She had black hair tied into two long pig-tails with metal rings at the end and emotionless gray eyes. She wore a sleeveless white Haori with orange insides and black armbands along with pants that were snugger than typical soul reaper's garb.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked bluntly.

The woman scoffed at him. "To so rudely ask for one's name when you don't even give your own first." She sneered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her snobbish manner of speech. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, high school student of Karakura High School and part-time assistant of the Kurosaki family clinic."

The woman smirked. "Better. I am Soi-fon, Captain of Squad two and head of the Onmitsukidō." She said with a mocking bow.

"Oh great, another captain." He grumbled while pulling his asauchi.

"Heh, I'm actually surprised you're still going to try to fight me." She said with a small chuckle.

"Why? I have a mission. And I'm gonna accomplish it."

Soi-fon actually smiled at him with her eyes closed fondly. "I have to respect you for that. But you are someone who shouldn't exist. So I'll wipe you out of existence." She declared and pulled her ninjato-sized Zanpakutō and held it towards him.

Ichigo smirked and held his asauchi in the same manner while activating his Sharingan.

Soi-fon gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are beautiful. I wish I could see what they could do. Too bad I have to watch as the light fades from them when I kill you." She sighed.

"Now Sting all enemies to death-"

"Now Sting all enemies to death-"

The dual declaration stunned her but she continued.

"Suzumebachi!"

"Suzumebachi!"

Both roared and they were covered in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared, both had a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade that was twice as long as their individual fingers.

Soi-fon's eyes widened in morbid fascination at this sudden revelation. _"H-How is that possible? That's my-"_

"I told snake-face and now I'm going to tell you. My Sharingan allows me to duplicate the form and ability of any Zanpakutō that my eyes gaze upon during their release along with all the skills needed to use them. The powers of all copied Zanpakutō are available to me whenever I call out their name." He explained.

He then held out Zangetsu. "But at the same time, I still have my own sword to use. Break the chain of hatred, Zangetsu!" He roared.

Zangetsu glowed before transforming into the crescent-curved blade that he loved above all.

"Zangetsu's power is formidable enough but by combining his power with my own strength and with my copied abilities, we'll be unstoppable and nothing will stop me from saving Rukia!" He roared.

A bead of sweat formed on Soi-fon's brow. _"This isn't good. If what he says is true, then he knows Suzumebachi's strengths and weaknesses and how to exploit them. Plus I don't know any of that giant cleaver's abilities."_ She thought while desperately trying to think of a plan.

Ichigo merely kept smirking at her. As if he knew he would win.

Soi-fon scowled loathingly at him. _"That damnable smirk. I should just-"_

"-Rip it off his face." Ichigo suddenly said.

Soi-fon's eyes widened fearfully. _"D-Did he just-"_

"-Read my mind?" He spoke again.

"_H-H-How is he doing this! W-Wait! What's that?"_ She thought as a figure faded into being right beside Ichigo. The figure turned out to be…

"_Is that me?"_

An astral image of Soi-fon appeared next to Ichigo. Both were in her fighting stance.

"_W-WHAT IS HE!" _She mentally screamed.

Ichigo suddenly raised Zangetsu and a blue energy encompassed the silver edge.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He roared and swung his blade down. A crescent blast of energy rocketed towards her and the resulting explosion sent her flying through several buildings. Soi-fon's world quickly faded to black.

Ichigo sighed before sealing both blades and running to check her over for injuries. The female captain had a deep gash from her left shoulder to her thigh along with several cuts and a possible concussion.

"_Damn my father's chivalry lessons."_ He mentally grumbled and started ripping her Haori to use as bandages for dressing her wounds.

"That won't be necessary." A woman said from behind him.

Ichigo jumped up and grabbed the hilts for both of his swords. He faced the voice and saw two beautiful women. One wearing a captain's haori, with long black hair tied into a large braid that hung down her front and framed her beautiful face, which had a gentle, almost motherly smile. The other woman was about six feet tall and had short messy silver hair and gray eyes. He also noted the arm band on her bicep that was similar to that bastard, Renji's.

Once it hit him that one of the women was a captain, He pulled his swords out halfway in preparation for a fight.

"None of that, now." The captain said chidingly while pressing the swords back.

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm at their proximity. Even with the Sharingan, he didn't see her move close enough to press his swords back into their sheaths.

"_**Ichigo, this one is older and much more experienced that the others."**_ Zangetsu warned him.

"_I can tell. What can we do!"_ He thought worriedly.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad four, the medical supply and relief division." She introduced herself and then pointed to the other woman. "She is my lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. We'd like to give medical attention to Captain Soi-fon if you don't mind." She said in a deceptively calm voice that sent chills down Ichigo's, and even Zangetsu's spines.

Ichigo's body stood aside before his mind caught up to him.

Isane walked over to Soi-fon's body and her hands glowed with green spirit energy, which she held over the wounds.

"_That's gonna be useful."_ Ichigo thought as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"So that was the Sharingan." Retsu suddenly said while looking into Ichigo's eyes.

He started but nodded dumbly to her.

"Judging from what I saw, you can also duplicate kidō spells along with Zanpakutō powers." She said.

"Okay, I'm confused. You've yet to try and attack me or even so much as glare at me. What gives?" Ichigo asked with a suspicious glare.

She continued to smile serenely. "Like I said before, I'm the captain of the medical supply and relief unit. I specialize in saving lives, not taking them." She lectured while waving her finger at him.

For some reason, Ichigo felt like a toddler being told a story and was just perplexed by what he was being told.

"So you'd actually listen to the reason I'm here?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." She said.

Ichigo proceeded to tell her of how he was born spiritually aware and how he met Rukia, their adventures, and how he felt her punishment was uncalled for.

"That is quite serious. She gave you her power to save your family. Now she is being put to death." Retsu stated thoughtfully.

"Central 46 seems pretty eager to kill her." Isane pointed out. She had finished healing Captain Soi-fon halfway through the story and had her sedated to prevent another attack on Ichigo.

"Central who-the-hell-is-this?" He asked dumbly.

"Central 46 is the ruling council of the Soul Society that governs the Soul Reapers. The Captain Commander receives their orders and relays them to the squad captains." Retsu explained.

"Okay, so this council wants Rukia dead… why?" Ichigo asked.

Retsu looked thoughtful. "I can't think of a real reason. But now that I think about it, her action of giving her powers to you, plus the fact that she's an unseated officer would only warrant a fine and minimal imprisonment. And this morning, it was announced that her sentence was execution by the Sōkyoku."

Ichigo raised a brow while Isane paled and looked at her Captain with disbelief. "B-But the Sōkyoku is only meant for Captains that have severely broken the law. What are they thinking using on Rukia!" She exclaimed.

"What I'd really like to know is why you're the only ones to realize this and why did it take you so long _to_ realize it." Ichigo stated without any maliciousness in his tone.

Retsu suddenly looked as though she had been hit with a revelation. "Central 46 has been giving out irrational orders lately. They've recently moved Rukia's execution to one week from today. It's as though they _need _her to die. I don't know why none of the other Captains have noticed this but I will notify them in the next meeting."

"You do that. I have to get moving. Can't let them get the idea that you two are on my side or something." Ichigo said while jumping on the rooftops and running off.

After a few moments, Retsu turned to Soi-fon. "Did you get all that?" She asked the unconscious woman. Soi-fon opened her eyes and regarded her counterpart.

"Yes and what he says has some merit. Despite my hatred for those who break the law, these orders just aren't adding up. Something is very fishy about this execution and what he said got me thinking. Why is it that we're just realizing that her punishment is unjustified right now when he mentions it?" She wondered.

"Could it be that all the Captains are under some kind of illusion to make them disregard the simple facts?" Isane suggested.

Soi-fon's eyes narrowed in thought. "I would normally say it's impossible but the facts point to that. I'll send some of my men to the meeting chambers of Central 46 and see what's going on." She said before vanishing.

Retsu and Isane turned to leave; neither realizing that Gin had left long before either of them even arrived on the scene.

(With Ichigo)

"_I hope the others are okay. I hate to go without them but I don't have time to waste."_ He thought as he ran along the rooftops.

(Nearby)

"Is that him?" An effeminate man with black hair and an orange neck piece asked his comrade.

"I don't recognize him so I guess so." A bald man with an eager grin on his face answered. "Let's give him a proper welcome, shall we, Yumichika?" He suggested.

"Why not, Ikkaku? Things have been so boring around here." Yumichika said.

Both smirked and vanished.

That's it for the first chapter, people. I just wanted you all to know that I AM BACK!

I'm alive, in one piece, and eager to get back to writing. Had this idea and figured it'd be a good start.

Be sure to review and let me know how y'all are doing. Any questions about the fic or anything in general? Send a PM my way.

I own nothing.


	2. Ichigo's Trials

I have decided to put up a poll. I've been getting mixed responses to Orihime being put into the harem and so I will let popular demand decide the outcome of this.

I also have a little surprise for those of you wondering what else Ichigo will be able to use. Just so you know the Rinnegan will NOT be a part of this story. Though, if any of you can figure out a way to make it work be sure to try your own hand at making the story and give me the link for it.

I don't own anything and I hope you all enjoy.

(With Ichigo's friends, the next day)

"I can't believe he's inside without us. He's probably already gotten killed." Yoruichi ranted as he stomped through the forest.

"Don't worry about him. Ichigo can take care of himself." Chad said calmly.

The group had decided to stay the night in the village elder's home when he offered them lodgings after Orihime used her power to heal Jidanbō. The next morning, they had left for a friend of Yoruichi's.

"Who is this friend of yours, Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

"The Shiba clan head is an old friend who wouldn't dare turn down a request like this." The cat answered.

The group eventually came to a… house?

"What the hell is that!" Uryu shouted. The house was a tiny cottage with a GIANT chimney behind it and in front of it were two muscular stone arms holding a banner with the words "Kukaku Shiba" on it.

"The arms are new." Yoruichi commented with a nervous chuckle.

"HALT!"

"HALT!"

Two similar voices roared. Two large burly men landed before them. They were apparently twins due to their similar faces.

"Those who wish to enter the household of the Shiba clan will first pass through us, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko!" They declared.

The two looked upon the group until their gaze landed on Yoruichi, who looked at them with large eyes and a cheeky smile while pointing at himself.

"M-Master Yoruichi!" They shouted.

(With Ichigo)

"_This is ridiculous. I don't even know where the hell I'm going."_ Ichigo thought as he sprinted over the buildings. He had slept in a dark alleyway the night before and had continued his trek upon sunrise.

The Sharingan wielder sprinted along the rooftops and glanced around with his Sharingan in case there were any surprises. It proved useful when he caught a shadow moving below him.

He flipped backwards to dodge an upwards slash by a large figure.

"Now, that was rude." He said before grasping both of his sword hilts.

"Heh, for you to dodge my blade is truly an impressive feat, Ryoka." The man said boastfully. He was large, in more ways than one, with a large stature and an ugly-as-holy-hell face with gigantic beads wrapped around his neck.

The large man then began counting and once he reached ten, he turned to Ichigo with an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

"I gave you till the count of ten so you could reflect on the mistakes of your life. It's a privilege given to those who shall be killed by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, fourth seat of squad seven. Or you can call me Jirōbō "Wind Scythe", the greatest projectile wielder of the Seireitei." He egotistically shouted.

He then grabbed his long Zanpakutō's hilt. "Now flap your wings, Tsunzakigarasu!" He shouted and drew his sword. Instead of a blade, the handguard was connected to a chain of curved blades that immediately disconnected and began spinning rapidly in mid-air like little buzz saws.

"Behold my power. Each blade moves faster than the blink of an eye. Do you have any last words? Or any messages for loved ones? Or-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Ichigo suddenly said.

Jirōbō started when he felt the cold steel of the tip of Ichigo's blade against the back of his neck. His torso, arms and legs suddenly exploded in a shower of blood as his spinning blades were cut into pieces.

Ichigo twirled his blade and sheathed it at the same time as the large man landed against the ground.

"_That was a waste of time."_ Ichigo thought.

"_**At least he had an interesting power to add to our collection."**_Zangetsu commented while Ookami, the wolf barked in agreement.

Ichigo shrugged and proceeded through the Seireitei.

(Meanwhile)

"He just took out Jirōbō." Ikkaku said.

"And?" Yumichika asked unimpressed.

"Well, despite the weak-ass weapon, those things are fast and he just carved them all to pieces before the wimp even knew what hit him." Ikkaku explained.

"Hmmm. Well, we at least know he's fast. Maybe we should go and introduce ourselves" Yumichika said with a smirk until he saw a black butterfly approaching and land on his finger. After a second, it flew away and he looked noticeably disappointed. "Looks like he's all yours. Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi were called for a meeting and I've been ordered to oversee the Squad." Yumichika said dejectedly before he vanished. Ikkaku chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

(The Shiba household)

"So your friend's already in the Seireitei?" A well-endowed, one-armed woman asked Yoruichi and her group while smoking a pipe.

"Yes, and we need your help to break in." The cat said.

Ichigo's friends sat behind him, each still perplexed that Yoruichi's friend was a woman.

"What's so special about your friend that you put so much faith in his ability?" She asked curiously.

"He possesses the Sharingan." Yoruichi said.

Kukaku's eyes widened and she snapped her pipe in her hand.

The door was slammed open and Ganju Shiba, Kukaku's younger brother barged in.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked shakily. Yoruichi nodded.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Everyone turned to Orihime, who blushed slightly at the attention. "W-We keep hearing about this "Sharingan" and we'd like to know exactly what it is, please." She said nervously.

Chad and Uryu nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's mostly rumor. The Captain Commander is probably the only one old enough to remember its exact abilities. It's supposedly a bloodline passed down through the ages that granted its wielders extraordinary abilities. I don't really know what kind or what it would do in the hands of a human turned Soul Reaper." She explained. The teens sighed disappointed.

Kukaku chuckled at their dejected expressions. "Now follow me and I'll show you how you'll get through the Sekkisekki barrier." The woman said as she led them down a staircase. The whole way, her mind wandered to the Sharingan wielder. _"I wonder if this guy's hot."_

(A.N: She showed them the cannon and the reishukaku. without Ichigo, their control was acceptable enough for them to launch immediately with a noticeable difference.)

"What do you mean you're coming with us!" Ganju shouted, only for his sister's elbow to slam onto his head and put him a few inches into the ground.

"I'm the clan head, dumbass. I can go where I want to and the twins can take care of everything while we're gone. Plus, I'd like to meet this guy the princess has the hots for." She said while pointing to a flushed Orihime.

With that, the group entered the cannon and created the barrier. They were caught in a massive explosion that blasted them through the air, towards the Seireitei.

(With Ichigo)

The teen had to cover his eyes when the sky lit up with a white light. He activated his Sharingan and saw the source.

"_Good, they made it with reinforcements too, by the looks of it."_ He thought with a smile.

"I don't really see how you can smile when you're dead." A voice shouted from above him.

Ichigo glanced upwards and calmly sidestepped to dodge the incoming attack. He leapt away to get a look at his opponent.

"Nice dodge, kid. Hopefully you can fight as well as you dodge. The man looked to be in his late teens to his early twenties with a bald head and a psychotic grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you, buddy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame, Squad Eleven's third seat." Ikkaku introduced.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said with a nod in greeting.

"Ichigo, eh? Interesting. Those with "Ichi" in their name are said to be born with good looks and natural talent. Whadda ya' say we find out if they're true!" He shouted.

The teen activated his Sharingan and pulled out both swords.

Ikkaku suddenly held his sheathed sword in both hands and began stepping to the side on his right foot's toes.

"Luc luc luc luc luc luc!" He sang. He switched feet and did the same thing the opposite way.

He suddenly jumped into the air and landed with his sword standing straight up and his hand held him up.

"LUCKYYYYYYYY!" He sang. He held the sword horizontally in front of his torso. The light from the sun reflected off his bald head dramatically.

(A.N: I'm sorry if I didn't get it right. I was too busy laughing my ass off to type this correctly.)

Ichigo's eye twitched. Zangetsu was perplexed and Ookami was pawing his snout while whining.

"_Master Zangetsu, is there a way to remove something the Sharingan saw?" _He pleaded.

"_**I'm sorry but it's not possible."**_

"Lucky Dance finished. Time for the grand fight." Ikkaku announced and drew his sword. The bald man dashed forward and used a downward slash, which Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu. The force behind the blow was enough to crack the roof he stood on. Noticing this, Ichigo jumped off and landed on the street below.

Ikkaku didn't give him time to breathe. He unleashed a barrage of slashes, all of which, Ichigo blocked until he pinched the blade between his Chokutō.

Ikkaku's smile widened and he swatted at Ichigo with his sword sheath that was in his other hand. Without missing a beat, Ichigo raised his right leg and blocked the strike with his knee.

"So that's the infamous Sharingan. I ain't ever seen anything like it before." Ikkaku said while gazing into Ichigo's eyes.

"And you never will." Ichigo said. He knocked Ikkaku away and threw his Chokutō into the air. With Ikkaku momentarily distracted, Ichigo flexed his muscles and struck with a right jab that impacted against Ikkaku's chest.

Ikkaku's eyes widened as the pain registered before he was sent flying back several feet before skidding to a stop.

"_What the hell!"_ Ikkaku thought as he grabbed his chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Goken." Ichigo suddenly said as he caught his swords in mid-air and sheathed them. "The "Ferocious Fist" fighting style that concentrates on attacking bruises, broken bones, the joints, and any other weak spot that can be found on the opponent. It's only useable by those who possess gargantuan physical strength and unmatchable speed." Ichigo explained while stepping into his fighting style. His legs were spread with his left leg behind him and bent slightly. His left faced Ikkaku and was straight. His left arm was crossed over his lower back with his fingers clenched into a fist. His right was bent and facing an upward angle while his fingers were straight.

"_I've never heard of such a fighting style."_ Ikkaku thought before he smiled and stood. "You got guts, kid. Who was your master?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him my master if you paid me but the man who gave me the chance to get my power back was Kisuke Urahara." Ichigo answered.

Ikkaku's eyes widened at the name then he smirked. "Well, if that man trained you, then it'd be insulting to fight you while holding back." He slammed the hilt of his Zanpakutō to the pommel of his sheath. "Now Extend, Hōzukimaru!" He shouted. The two glowed red before merging together to form a pale-yellow spear with a red horsehair tassel on the back end.

Ichigo smirked with his Sharingan spinning.

Ikkaku cackled as he charged towards his opponent while twirling his spear.

Once he was within striking distance, Ikkaku sliced sideways but hit nothing but air.

"_What? Where did he go?"_ He looked left and right and before he could look down, he ended up with a kick to his chin that sent him flying upwards. He shook his head and his eyes widened when he realized Ichigo was in front of him with his knees tucked in to his chest and rapidly rolling like a wheel. Ichigo suddenly kicked out and his heel slammed down on Ikkaku's head with the force of a sledgehammer.

He slammed onto the street below with enough force to create a crater.

"That move was called "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf". It's the initial move for a far deadlier attack than what I hit you with." _"Deadlier for both of us."_ Ichigo explained when he landed and adopted his fighting stance again.

Ikkaku coughed up a bit of blood and glared at Ichigo. He had a steady stream of blood flowing from his head, indicating a possible concussion. "Why don't you stop talking and kill me already? Or are you going to walk away like a coward?" He goaded.

Ichigo scoffed. "Killing you would be no different than killing an animal. And my little sister would hate that I killed an animal. So I'm going to ask you where Rukia Kuchiki is being held. If you don't tell me, then I'll keep going forward until I find someone else who can tell me."

"Rukia Kuchiki? Why the hell do you want to know where she is?"

"I'm here to rescue her." Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute. You're the human she gave her power too aren't you. How many are in your group? Ten at least?"

"Including me? Six and a were-cat." Ichigo said.

Ikkaku looked stunned for a minute before he started snorting and it soon turned into full-blown guffawing until he was silenced when Ichigo stomped onto the ground an inch from his head so hard, it pierced the concrete.

"You can keep laughing and find yourself waking up from a coma after about eighty years or you can give me my answers." He growled as he jerked his foot out.

"Heheheh. You might have what it takes. She's being held in the Repentance Cell, that tall white tower over there. If you plan on rescuing her, then let me give you a warning. There's a man who's several times stronger than I am and even more blood-thirsty. He'll probably be waiting for you with a shark-like grin on his face." He said with a snicker.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked with narrowed eyes.

"The captain of Squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki." Ikkaku finally said. He saw Ichigo nod before Ichigo's foot came down on his face and his world turned black.

Ichigo sighed before continuing his sprint, this time, towards the white tower.

(The Thirteen Court Guards Captain meeting Hall, Several hours later)

"I hereby call this Captain's meeting to order." Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto shouted.

The gathered captains and their lieutenants all turned to give their attention to the captain commander. Retsu Unohana was absent for she was treating Jirōbō Ikkanzaka and Ikkaku Madarame, both of whom had been retrieved some time earlier. Soi-fon was also absent due to her investigation of the Central 46.

"There has been an invasion. A Ryoka has stormed the Seireitei and his reinforcements have joined him as of several hours ago." The Head Captain Commander announced.

"Has the identity of the invader been cleared, Head Captain?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked.

"A young man was reported at the gate. His estimated age was fifteen-sixteen years with a modified garb of a soul reaper and two Zanpakutō bearing the likeness of Chokutō." The Head Captain announced.

Byakuya's eyes widened a small margin. "This is the boy who the prisoner, Rukia Kuchiki, bestowed her power upon. The boy with the Sharingan." He commented.

The other captains looked apprehensive at that.

"What is the "Sharingan", Head Captain?" Hitsugaya asked.

The Head Captain sighed before he began explaining. "The Sharingan was a revered kekkei-genkai, or "Bloodline Limit" that enabled its wielder a mass of unique abilities. The known users were ancient shinobi from the world of the Living's feudal era. The Sharingan's abilities enabled the wielder to determine their opponent's next move by noticing even the slightest twitch, seeming like they could get a five-second view of the future, allowing them to deal deadly counter attacks. They were also known masters of illusions, among other things. Finally, the eyes enabled them the power to break down any technique they saw and duplicate them for their own use. In the Ryoka's hands, he'll be able to copy any Zanpakutō he sees and possibly kidō as well. It was a greatly respected gift but also a despicable power." He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Why is that?" Byakuya asked.

The Head Captain gripped his cane even tighter. "The power of the Mangekyō Sharingan, which is the next stage, unlocked the powers of the three deities, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Amaterasu, the black flames that can burn absolutely anything and can only be extinguished by the caster. Even my own flames are nothing in comparison."

The Captains looked extremely nervous after hearing that.

The Head Captain continued. "Tsukuyomi, the highest level of Illusion, in which the caster locks eyes with their opponent and traps their opponent's consciousness within their own minds. Within this realm, the caster is God, controlling time and space as he sees fit. It is a method of torture where a lifetime of pain can seem less than a second to those bearing witness to the one caught in its gaze." He said with a noticeable shudder.

"Finally, Susanoo, the Tempestuous God of Valor. This is the ultimate technique of the Mangekyō. It summons a colossal humanoid being that enshrouds the wielder, protecting him from all harm and destroying his enemies."

"If what you say is true, Sensei, then shouldn't we be trying to negotiate with this Ryoka before any further harm comes upon either of us?" Jushiro Ukitake pleaded with the Head Captain.

"Out of the question. This child has stormed our facility and has done nothing but cause destruction. Such injustice cannot be ignored." The blind captain, Tōsen Kaname declared.

"Enough! There is more that must be told." The Head Captain shouted.

The Captains returned their attention to their leader.

"The only way for him to acquire the Mangekyō Sharingan would be for the basic stage to be fully developed and mastered, meaning three tomoe in each eye… and murdering one of those who are closest to his heart."

Their pupils shrank into tiny dots after hearing that.

"The trauma of killing a loved one is the only way for them to awaken the Mangekyō. It's a terrible price to pay for ultimate power, but it's dangerous for the wielder to overuse the Mangekyō as well." She informed them.

Their looks of confusion and returned.

"If overused, the Mangekyō robs the wielder of his sight until he's completely blind and the Sharingan is useless. Naturally, the clan found a way around this. One other, who shared the same blood of the wielder, who had also obtained the Mangekyō, be it younger or older would have their eyes removed and surgically planted into the sockets of the wielder, giving them the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and infinite usage of the power of the Gods." He finished.

The Captains were silent after this explanation.

"_Such incredible power in the hands of a teenager. Magnificent"_ The Captain of Squad five, Sōsuke Aizen thought with a hint of desire.

"I should tell you all that I can confirm that the ability to duplicate our Zanpakutō is real." Gin suddenly said.

The captains turned their gazes to the snake-faced captain.

"I attempted to battle with him and I'll admit that I underestimated him. He surprised me when he called out Shinsō's name at the same time as I. His second Zanpakutō duplicated mine to the latter. I was so stunned that he managed to knock me unconscious." He confessed while sheepishly scratching his head.

"If what he says is true, then our Zanpakutō are useless against him. He can just copy them and use their power against us." Toshiro deduced.

"Leave him to me." Captain Zaraki growled. He was a titan of a man with spiky black hair that had small bells on the tips. He was littered with scars and had a black eye patch over his right eye. "If this kid can copy Zanpakutō then have him fight a man who doesn't need any of those flashy tricks to win a fight."

"If you do manage to win, then bring his eyes back to me so I can learn a little something from them." The clown-faced Captain of Squad twelve demanded with a sinister glee.

"Do as you must later, Captain Zaraki. Now we must determine his motives."

"I think I know." Byakuya stated. "I believe he is here to rescue the prisoner. She gave him her powers and now he seems to be trying to free her."

"You are sure about this, Byakuya Kuchiki?" The Head Captain asked.

The noble nodded.

"Then all Lieutenants shall replace the guards currently overlooking the Repentance Cell. She is to be guarded until her execution." The Head Captain declared.

With that, the meeting was adjourned.

"What's the plan for this?" Gin asked Aizen.

Aizen smirked. "I think it's time for my tragic demise."

(Some time later)

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, CAPTAIN!" Renji Abarai yelled when his captain told him of the meeting.

"Deadly, Abarai." Byakuya said.

"_I can't believe it. The human survived? It's impossible."_ He thought exasperatedly.

"Report to your post. And do not fail." Byakuya ordered. Renji nodded and bowed before leaving the office.

(Meanwhile)

Ichigo was currently running away from a large mob of Soul Reapers from Squad Eleven.

"_This is ridiculous. They know I'm stronger yet they still want to fight."_ He mentally complained.

"_**They are like animals, Ichigo. They are trained to fight to such a degree, that they care little if they or anyone else would die in the process. Only the prospect of a battle is enough for them to be motivated."**_ Zangetsu said.

Ookami barked a warning and Ichigo regained his focus, only to get tackled from the rooftops and then get dog-piled. With a mighty heave, he lifted the pile and batted them away.

He kept on running until, by some stroke of luck, he saw a young-looking Soul Reaper in his path. He was boy with dark hair and an obvious downcast expression on his face.

"_I really hate to have to do this."_ Ichigo mentally grumbled. He sprinted to the reaper and held his blades to the boy's throat.

"Move any closer and I kill him." He announced the brawlers.

They took one look at the scared kid and started laughing.

"Go ahead and kill him. He's one of those pansies from Squad Four. We're from Squad Eleven. We eat little wimps like him for breakfast." One guy shouted.

"It's true, sir. They don't care what will happen to a guy like me." The boy said dejectedly. Ichigo noticed the frightened tears leaking from his eyes and sighed. He glared at the Squad Eleven Reapers.

"_Master Zangetsu…?"_

"_**Do it, Ichigo."**_

"So you'd allow a comrade to die simply because he has a different responsibility? Well, let me show you how I feel about that." He said and held up Zangetsu. "Break the Chain of Hatred, Zangetsu!" He roared and summoned his crescent cleaver.

Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshō and the Squad screamed as the attack neared.

A giant explosion erupted from the impact zone and Ichigo covered the boy's body with his own.

The area was soon filled with smoke and the groans of the barely conscious Soul Reapers.

"What a waste." He said before resealing his blade and continuing down the street.

"Wait, Ichigo." The boy yelled. Ichigo tripped on his own feet.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He shouted when he stood back up.

"My name is Hanatarō Yamada, Seventh Seat of Squad Four. Here doesn't seem to be a good place to talk." He said, motioning to the rousing Reapers.

Ichigo nodded and the two ran for the furthest empty building.

(At an abandoned warehouse)

"We should be safe here for a while." Hanatarō said with a relieved sigh.

"Good, now how do you know me?" Ichigo asked.

"I was in charge of cleaning Ms. Rukia's cell when she was held in the Squad Thirteen barracks. She told me all about her time in the World of the Living and her adventures with a scowling man with bright orange hair. She told me that she'd say his name meant "Strawberry" just because it pissed him off." He ignored the twitching tic mark on Ichigo's head. "And that his name really meant "One Who Protects". She'd always light up when she mentioned you. Then her posture would darken because she'd say how she ruined your life." He said sadly.

Ichigo slumped against the wall when Hanatarō finished talking. She still felt guilty after all she'd done for him?

"_**Her guilt was present long before you came into her life, Ichigo."**_ Zangetsu told him.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**When you sheltered her power, her Zanpakutō resided in your body. She told me a great many things about Rukia."**_

Ichigo closed his eyes in thought.

"_What did she tell you?"_

"_**It's too personal for me to say. You'll have to ask her when you save her life."**_ Zangetsu said with a tiny smirk.

Ichigo smirked in return before glancing at the setting sun. "Get outta here so I can get some sleep." He ordered.

"B-But I want to help you. She was so nice to me and she seemed so sad." The boy protested.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Do you know kidō?" He asked suddenly.

Hanatarō looked confused for a moment but nodded hesitantly.

Ichigo's eyes glowed with the Sharingan. "Show me what you know." He said.

Hanatarō's eyes seemed to dim, like he was in a trance before he nodded obediently.

(Meanwhile)

Soi-fon approached the Central 46 meeting hall when she felt a familiar presence.

"What are you doing here, Captain Soi-fon?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. He stood before the door to the meeting hall.

"The same as you, Toshiro. I felt something was wrong with our recent orders among other things." She explained.

He nodded and they proceeded through the hall. "Have you heard of the Ryoka?"

"Heard? Who do you think I got the sudden suspicions from? I fought him and he copied Suzumebachi."

"Damn. I don't even see how the rest of us can fight against him if he can copy our power and use them all against us. He wants Kuchiki, who is in custody for suspicious reasons so if we're lucky, we can find out what's going on and everyone can go home happy."

"Well not everyone. I heard about Aizen. Has the culprit been found?" She asked.

"No, though Momo suspects Gin and she even assaulted him." He said while clenching his fist at the thought of the snake-faced captain.

"Will she be alright?"

Toshiro shook his head as they entered the Meeting hall.

Only to come across Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad five standing there looking scared and confused at the bloodstained walls.

"Momo, what happened?" He demanded.

"Sh-Sh-Shiro. I-I don't understand. C-Captain Aizen left me a letter and it told me to come here." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Momo. But you have to die now." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a katana coming down on her but she was tackled by Soi-fon right before the blade connected with her flesh.

"So it was you behind this, Aizen. What could you possibly be after?" Hitsugaya interrogated.

Aizen simply smirked. "I desire the power of God for myself. I'll have to greatly modify my plans for when I meet this Sharingan wielder. But the Spirit King will fall before me, nonetheless."

"The Spirit King? Fall before you? You're delusional!" Soi-fon declared and wordlessly released Suzumebachi. She attempted to sting him but she was speared into the wall by a long glowing blade. Momo and Hitsugaya followed the blade until they saw it was wielded by Gin.

"Sorry but we can't let the three of you spill the beans." He grinned before recalling Shinsō and letting Soi-fon's unconscious body fall.

Momo and Toshiro were so shocked, they didn't pay attention to Aizen, who had stabbed the both of them nearly simultaneously and they fell with a pool of blood forming through their chests.

"I'll allow you to live for the next few moments. But you'll bleed to death all the same." He smirked before vanishing with Gin.

(The Next morning, Repentance Cell)

"As of yesterday, your execution has been moved to three days from today at noon." The guard read to Rukia before he turned to leave.

Rukia sat in her cot without making any movements whatsoever. She had received a visit from Renji yesterday and had gotten some stunning news.

_(Flashback)_

"_He's alive?" Rukia questioned her former friend. Renji couldn't help but scowl as her voice and face brightened greatly._

"_He's taken down Captains Soi-fon and Ichimaru, so we've been ordered to kill on sight. Also, you won't be so happy with your boyfriend when you hear about his little pink-eye power." He sneered._

_He proceeded to tell her about what the Head Captain had told the Captains and what powers he had already copied._

"_He's as good as dead, Rukia. That kind of power can't be allowed to roam around free."_

_Rukia slammed into the bars and gripped them in a vice while looking at Renji with a scathing glare. "Ichigo would never resort to such measures to get power. It's for those he cares for that he acquires power in the first place." She whispered in a deadly quiet voice._

_Renji narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Me and the other lieutenants will be guarding you, Rukia. And I swear I'll kill him this time." He vowed before he left._

(Flashback end)

"_I'm supposed to just accept that I'm going to die and he comes along with a new power and gives me hope. Damn you, Ichigo."_

"_**Don't be too hard on him. He's a boy in love after all."**_ A soft melodious voice said from within her mind.

"_Sode no Shirayuki? What are you talking about?"_ She asked her Zanpakutō.

Within her mind, a woman wearing a snow white kimono with skin that was just as white giggled lightly.

"_**He wielded me for three months, Rukia. I know a lot about him and I must say that he's quite a man."**_ She teased. Rukia turned a light pink.

"_Never mind that. What did you mean in love?"_

"_**Let's just say that when you see him again, it should be a perfect moment."**_ She said with a giggle.

"_Where did you hear this from?"_

"_**From Zangetsu and Ookami. You'll meet them soon enough."**_ Shirayuki said dismissively.

(The base of the Repentance Cell tower)

"I can't believe it. If this guy can do that, then what good are we?" Tetsuzaemon Iba yelled. The Lieutenants of each squad was currently gathered at the bottom of the Repentance Cell tower.

Squad One's lieutenant was Chōjiro Sasakibe, an older man wearing a uniform with white western modifications.

Squad Two's lieutenant was a large fat man eating bag of chips. He wore a typical uniform with a purple scarf around his neck.

Squad Three's lieutenant was Kira Izuru, a man with pale blonde hair and a pale complexion. He wore a standard uniform.

Squad Four's lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu.

Squad Five's lieutenant, Momo Hinamori was currently in the Squad Four barracks after being found with Captains Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain Soi-fon in the meeting hall of the murdered Central 46. Marshal Law had been declared that morning with the Head Captain being the sole decision maker of all laws.

Squad Six's lieutenant, Renji Abarai sat with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Squad Seven's lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba was currently pacing with a frustrated expression on his face. He had black hair cut into a flat-top with a pair of black shades and wore a standard uniform.

Squad Eight's lieutenant, Nanao Ise, was a bookish young woman with dark hair and reading glasses. She wore a standard uniform.

Squad Nine's lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi, was a young tall man with black spiky hair and a tattoo of the number "69" on his left cheek. He wore a sleeveless uniform that showed his toned arms.

Squad Ten's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, was a young woman with flowing orange-blonde hair and a beauty mark below her left eye. She wore a modified uniform that showed off her large cleavage.

Squad Eleven's lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, was currently with her Captain further up the path.

Squad Twelve's lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, was a young woman with a blank, mousey face and dark purple-ish hair tied into a braid. She wore a modified uniform with puffy shoulders and a mini-skirt, showing off her toned legs.

Squad Thirteen had no lieutenant since the passing of Kaien Shiba.

The ten present were currently discussing what they would do when the Ryoka showed up until Renji spoke.

"When he gets here, leave him to me." He said.

"Now why should you get to have all the fun?" Rangiku whined.

"It's personal. I fought him in the World of the Living and he nearly killed me. If my captain didn't interfere, then I wouldn't be here right now." He explained.

"So you want payback, is that it?" Kira asked distastefully.

"Not really. Just want to see who has the stronger resolve." He said cryptically before an unfamiliar spiritual pressure pressed down on them.

"_I-Is this him?"_ Was the general thought amongst the lieutenants.

They looked down the path and saw two figures approaching. One was a man with orange hair and he was arguing with a shorter figure that had his hand held out to him.

"That thing has a skull drawn on it. I am not eating it." Ichigo shouted as he noogied the sides of the boy's head.

"It's a nutrition tablet that will rejuvenate your spiritual energy. I promise that you'll be restored like nothing happened." Hanatarō screamed as he flailed his arms and legs.

The lieutenants all sweatdropped at their interaction with the women giggling softly at the funny scene.

"CRUSH HIM, GEGETSUBURI!" A deep voice yelled.

Ichigo looked up with his Sharingan just in time to see the fat man's sword change into a giant flail. And the giant iron ball flew towards him. He shoved Hanatarō behind a support beam and, without much effort; Ichigo raised his arm and caught it like it was a softball.

The lieutenants were stunned when Ichigo caught the ball and even more so when he grabbed the chain connecting to the hilt in Omaeda's hands. With a might pull, the man was yanked off his feet towards Ichigo and his face was smashed with his own Zanpakutō.

"DAMNIT, OMAEDA, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE HIM TO ME!" Renji shouted angrily.

Ichigo kicked the man to the side so he was out of the way. "I'll have to ask the same. Pineapple and I have a score to settle."

Renji growled and stepped forward so he was directly across Ichigo.

"I've been waiting for you, Strawberry. It's time for you to pay for what you did." Renji growled and drew Zabimaru.

"What I did?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "You're the one who went off half-cocked and took Rukia from me. Did you even listen to her when she tried explaining her situation or did you ignore her words and delude yourself into thinking that nothing is your fault?"

"Shut up! Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji roared and released his Zanpakutō.

Ichigo smirked and drew his sword. "Now Break the Chain of Hatred, Zangetsu!" He shouted and released his primary sword.

The other lieutenants had mixed feelings about the battle. Some wanted to just watch and then deal with whatever happened after and others wanted to step in right now.

It was ultimately decided for them when Renji whipped out Zabimaru and Ichigo sprinted towards the lieutenant.

Ichigo dodged every one of Renji's attacks and even broke down his fighting style.

"I know how to beat you, Renji." Ichigo suddenly said.

Renji suddenly stopped.

"After three consecutive whips with your Zanpakutō, it has to reattach for you to whip it another three times. It's happened four times already and I could've killed you at any of those times." He announced, shocking the man.

"I'm only here to save Rukia. Why are you bastards so desperate to kill her." Ichigo shouted.

"I'll admit it's harsh but Rukia Kuchiki broke the law and she must be punished." Nanao stated.

"Why the hell should she be punished! She gave me her power because she was injured and my family was going to be killed by a hollow."

"Stop lying! You stole her power and now she's going to die because of you." Renji shouted.

Ichigo glared at Renji with his Sharingan spinning calmly. "She gave me her power and I killed the hollow with it. For the next three months, she slept in my closet, went to my school, and helped me slay the hollows in her place. She waited for her power to return so she could continue her duty. Instead, she grew weaker every day and I had to continue killing hollows in her place. Then you show up and take her to be executed without a second thought. Who's in the wrong here, Renji!" Ichigo shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Renji roared and struck with Zabimaru again. Ichigo scoffed and slashed with Zangetsu. The force behind his attack smashed Zabimaru into pieces.

Renji only smirked.

The other lieutenants widened their eyes for they knew what he was planning.

"Higa Zekkō." Renji whispered sinisterly.

Ichigo raised a brow but then they furrowed when he saw the broken pieces of Zabimaru glow red and levitate. His eyes widened when the pieces launched towards him. All the pieces struck simultaneously and caused an explosion.

Renji smiled at the cloud of dust and spat at it before he turned around.

"Renji, I can't believe you didn't even give Zabimaru a warning before you used that technique." Rangiku spat.

"I didn't have time. He would've used his eyes and-"

"Now Howl, Zabimaru!" Ichigo's voice roared from the cloud.

Renji's eyes widened when he felt a blade slash down his back. He turned around only to get a matching gash on his torso. His last words before he lost consciousness were barely a whisper.

"_Save her."_

The others looked at the cloud and saw a bleeding and panting Ichigo wielding a copy of Zabimaru in his left hand and Zangetsu in his right. He looked especially terrifying with the blood pouring down the various cuts and gashes along his body and the cut above his brow which poured over his eye.

"What the hell makes you think I'm finished?" Ichigo smirked despite the blood that soaked into his outfit.

"Raise your Head, Wabisuke." Kira shouted. His Zanpakutō changed into a hooked sword.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei said calmly. His katana transformed into two rods with sickles and connected by a chain. "This fight's gone on long enough."

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU JUST GAVE HIM YOUR POWERS!" Nanao yelled and smacked the two upside their heads.

"Oops." The two said dumbly.

"Oops is right." Ichigo whispered before his eyelids began to droop.

"Look, hun, you're too tired to keep fighting so please just give up and we can try to talk about how to help you and Rukia." Rangiku pleaded with him.

Ichigo suddenly dropped Zabimaru and lashed his hand out to catch something. He opened his hand and saw the pill Hanatarō tried to make him swallow. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he did so.

In a matter of moments, he felt himself revitalize as though he ate a full serving of Yuzu's cooking and had a good night sleep all in one go.

"I'll be damned. That thing actually worked." Ichigo said. He grabbed Zabimaru and resealed the blade.

"Told you so!" Hanatarō sang from behind his cover.

"I can't just surrender, Lady. I have a job to do and I don't have time to mess around with all of you. So I hope you don't mind if I continue on my way." He said while resealing Zangetsu. He sheathed both swords and got into his Goken fighting stance.

"What the hell is that?" They all wondered.

"You should've gotten ready." Ichigo said from behind them. They all turned to see Ichigo standing there with a sick-looking Hanatarō over his shoulder and Iba's shades over his eyes. They noticed smoking skid marks on the ground connecting to his feet.

"_So fast."_ They all shuddered.

Ichigo waved before he vanished in a burst of speed.

None of them gave chase for they knew they wouldn't be able to catch him and they also knew who he was heading to.

(With Ichigo)

"_Wonder why they aren't chasing. Didn't seem like the quitting type. That blonde chick, though. Damn, what a body. Wait, why the hell am I noticing that?"_

"_**It's the anti-extinction instinct, Ichigo. I shall explain more when your fight ends."**_

"What fight?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"THIS ONE!" A crazed voice yelled. Ichigo looked up and saw a blade about to cut his face in half. He quickly dropped the fainted Hanatarō and limbo ducked under it. He power-slid to a stop and flipped around to face his latest opponent. It was a giant man covered with scars, an eye-patch, and a shark-like grin on his face. But the most noticeable thing was the spiritual pressure he emitted. It reeked of psychotic bloodlust and an insatiable hunger for battle.

"So you're the Ryoka everyone's making such a fuss about. You don't look like such a hot-shot. Then again you beat three captains and my Third seat." He said.

"_Three?"_ Ichigo wondered. He quickly got into his Goken stance and stared at the man with his Sharingan.

"Name's Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven." Kenpachi introduced himself.

Ichigo did likewise and continued to stare.

"I hope you can help me get the rust off this thing, otherwise you'll have just been a waste of my time."

"Remember to play nice." A squeaky voice yelled.

Ichigo started when a small pink blur jumped off his shoulder and landed on Kenpachi's. It was a small child. A girl with shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair and a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Yachiru, the President of the Women's Soul Reaper Association and the lieutenant of Squad Eleven." She introduced herself before turning to Kenpachi. "Hey Kenny, can I go get some friends to watch with?" She asked.

Kenpachi thought for a second before his grin widened. "Yeah, an audience for such a battle would be appropriate. Get the lieutenants back there." He said. She nodded and waved to Ichigo before she vanished.

"Let's get started." The instant Kenpachi finished that sentence; Ichigo appeared before him with a strong right hook that sent him reeling. Ichigo kept pressing with a barrage of monster strong attacks to his face and torso. Kenpachi suddenly started laughing maniacally and Ichigo flipped away to get some distance and to see what he found so amusing.

"You fight with swords and your fists? Not very many around that appreciate that kind of fighting." Kenpachi commented as he wiped the blood leaking from his lip. His body was littered with bruises from the severe blows Ichigo inflicted.

"_And those blows were able to send Ikkaku flying. He wasn't kidding about his captain. Any advice, Zangetsu?"_ He mentally asked as he panted for breath.

"_**The Primary Lotus may be of help here, Ichigo."**_

"_Are you sure about that? The damage to me may make me vulnerable for the lieutenants."_

"_**No need to worry about them. They know that you're stronger than all of them."**_

Ichigo nodded and began unwrapping his forearm bandages.

Neither of the two fighters noticed the audience above them.

"Holy Hell, check out the damage he did to Captain Zaraki." Shuhei exclaimed.

"I'm more interested in the fact that he has no new damage. Meaning Captain Zaraki has yet to damage him." Iba said.

All the remaining lieutenants, minus Chōjiro, who had taken Renji to be treated and to report to the Head Captain, had been taken to the battleground by Yachiru to watch the fight.

"He's so strong." Rangiku whispered as she gazed at Ichigo with something more than curiosity in her eyes.

"Uh-oh. Booby's got that look." Yachiru said while pointing at the buxom woman.

"Shut up, you brat. He's interesting." She defended herself.

"I'm worried now, Rangiku, most men you look at like that don't last long." Isane said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Kenpachi, you ever hear of the Eight Inner Gates?" Ichigo suddenly asked, drawing the lieutenant's attention back to him.

Kenpachi grunted but remained still to listen.

"It's a Goken technique classified as forbidden. According to my Zanpakutō, there are eight "gates" within the body that restrict the flow of spiritual power in our bodies. If one can train and establish enough control, one can consciously open these gates to increase his power. I'll draw you a diagram once I rescue Rukia and get back home." He said once the bandages were loosened.

Kenpachi grinned again. "So you can open these gates to increase your power? Nice. A power that's all your own and earned through intense training. I respect that."

"Coming from the Captain of the Combat Squad, that means a hell of a lot. Now shall we continue?" Ichigo said and crossed his arms into an X with his palms facing Kenpachi.

"Let's." Kenpachi roared and dashed towards Ichigo again. Ichigo waited until he was close enough before he vanished.

"What?" Kenpachi muttered before Ichigo's foot connected with his chin. Kenpachi actually flew into the air so fast, his Zanpakutō fell from his hand and Ichigo appeared behind him in mid-air.

"The First Gate, Gate of Opening: Open!" Ichigo declared. A pulse of power burst from his body that even the lieutenants felt. "Some techniques of the Goken require a certain number of gates to be open." He said.

His loose bandages suddenly snaked around Kenpachi and Ichigo appeared at his back and grabbed him into a bear hug before flipping them upside-down.

"Like this one: Primary Lotus!" He shouted and began spinning them like a super-fast corkscrew.

Ichigo pile-drived the crazy captain so hard that it made a crater several times the size of the man himself.

Ichigo jumped from the smoking crater and instantly dropped to his knee and struggled to breathe due to the sensation of his muscles feeling like they were searing in the flames of Hell and being struck by lightning.

"_Hopefully, that did it."_ Ichigo thought while barely managing to stand up.

"That was a nice trick, Kid. If my neck were even a little weaker, then I might be dead right now." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The feeling of bloodlust and insanity returned greater than before. He turned to see Kenpachi standing there without a scratch and rubbing his neck.

"H-How? That technique should have at least knocked you out."

Kenpachi grinned. "You're strong, Ichigo, don't doubt that but my power is so great that I have to keep this patch on to keep it manageable for everyone else around me. My entire body's coursing with so much spirit energy; it takes a hell of a lot of power to even cut me."

"_**Use me, Ichigo. He only understands brute strength. Tell him to remove his limiter so we can finish this in one last attack. It will take the full force of our strength to put him down."**_

Ookami barked angrily at his counterpart's reference.

"_**Sorry, Ookami."**_

Ichigo chuckled softly and drew Zangetsu.

"You finally decide to use your blade, Kid?"

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi, but I'm going to have to ask that you remove your patch so this can be finished with one last blast. The first gate's release amplified my powers by five times but after using the Primary Lotus, my body feels like it's been put through a meat grinder and then stomped on by a herd of cattle. I'll be unconscious soon so no more holding back! Break the Chain of Hatred, Zangetsu!" He shouted and released his main weapon.

"Well, since you've given me a hell of a fight, you can get your wish!" Kenpachi declared as he ripped the patch off, causing his eyes to glow yellow and Ichigo felt his sick yellow spirit energy skyrocket and take the form of a skull above him. The skull itself cackled like it represented Kenpachi's instability.

Ichigo held Zangetsu before him and he was enveloped in a light blue aura of spirit energy that completely covered him from view. The energy took the form of a grinning, red eyed, Hollow mask above him and his Sharingan glowed so brightly that two red eyes could be seen from within the aura.

"_**You can hear it, can't you Ichigo?"**_ Zangetsu asked.

Indeed, Ichigo could hear the screams of absolute anguish coming from Kenpachi's Zanpakutō

"_**This man has fought using only his own power. His Zanpakutō has gone so long without its master's presence, it is in absolute agony. You must make him understand."**_ Zangetsu pleaded.

Ichigo nodded. "Kenpachi. Why is it that you refuse to realize the importance of your Zanpakutō? Surely you can hear the screams coming from it. Why do you allow it to suffer so?"

"Heheh. I ain't gonna borrow power when my own is too much as it is. I hate that Kidō shit and those flashy attack that cause damage from a distance. I only live for fighting up close and personal, so why would I awaken my sword who might just be one of them?"

Ichigo shook his head. "But your sword could also be a melee-type. Like that fat guy I knocked out. His sword became a flail with no special abilities. Yours may be something like that. It wouldn't hurt, Kenpachi." Ichigo said before the two charged at each other.

Above them, the lieutenants were struggling to breathe under the massive amount of spiritual pressure being forced down upon them.

"He's that powerful!" Isane whispered.

"I can't believe it. He was holding back against us and Abarai?" Iba spoke shakily.

The two fighters collided and the resulting clash of blue and yellow reishi caused an explosion on par with a mini-nuclear warhead.

Once the mile-wide smokescreen cleared, Ichigo and Kenpachi stood with the other's sword pierced through their chests.

"You're a hell of an opponent, Kid. I can't wait to fight you again." Kenpachi rasped. His sword snapped in half with most of it pierced into Ichigo while Zangetsu had sliced clean through his ribs.

"L-Likewise, Kenpachi. Think about what I said." Ichigo whispered before they both passed out. Zangetsu changed back to his sealed form to rest after such a battle.

The lieutenants appeared beside the two with Isane going straight to working on Kenpachi once he had been lifted off Ichigo's body.

"What do we do with him?" Nanao asked as she inspected Ichigo's body.

"You let us take him." A new voice said.

They all looked up and had to dodge a blast of yellow energy.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a man wearing a green outfit hauling Ichigo over his shoulder and Zangetsu in his other hand.

Beside him was a woman wearing a provocative red robe top and a white skirt.

"That's Kukaku and Ganju Shiba. They're both former Royals." Isane said.

"Tell Byakuya that this kid's going to meet him at the execution in three days and he's going to finally beat the stuffed shirt." Kukaku shouted before both of them disappeared with Ichigo.

The lieutenants were frozen in place. This Ryoka has allies in the Shiba clan. Fallen or not, they weren't to be underestimated. Even worse, the Ryoka used his own power to beak Captain Zaraki instead of a copied ability.

"He did all that with only his Goken and Shikai. I don't even want to imagine his bankai when and if he obtains it." Shuhei sighed. The others shuddered at that image.

(With Ichigo, Several Hours later)

Ichigo groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Yoruichi, Sis, the kid's waking up." Ganju shouted.

Ichigo's vision cleared and he saw a man standing beside him.

"Morning, kid. Name's Ganju. I saved you from capture." He said boastfully.

He was slapped upside the head by his sister.

"So you're the kid Yoruichi's so interested in. Names Kukaku." She said.

"If I didn't already know she was a woman, then I'd be freaked out about that." He whispered, since even his throat hurt him at the moment.

"Okay, you just couldn't help but ruin my fun, could you Ichigo? How did you know?" The cat whined.

Ichigo looked at her with his Sharingan.

"Oh yeah." She said sheepishly. The cat began glowing with blue reiatsu and her body changed slowly into a woman with golden eyes, long purple hair, and dark skin.

Oh, and she was naked too.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo shouted and abruptly sat up only to stiffen and barely stop the scream of pain that came with the movement.

"Take it easy, Kid. That move of yours jacked up your body on a whole new level." Kukaku ordered him as she helped him lay his head back down.

"What happened with my fight?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you beat Kenpachi with your body in a bad state. If you were at a hundred percent, you'd have come out of that fight in a much better condition." Yoruichi said. She had dressed into a black bodysuit with an orange kimono top and wrappings around her shins and forearms.

"I think I'd better fix this." Ichigo said and closed his eyes. They all stepped back a few steps as his body was covered with a lime green aura.

After a bit, the aura faded away and Ichigo started to stand.

He sighed. "That's much better." He groaned as he popped his neck.

"Wow. You met a Squad four member, didn't you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, she used some kind of healing kidō on a captain I fought and I saw it with my Sharingan. Same thing except I used it on my whole body to repair the damage done." He explained. He then took a look around. "Where are we, a cave?"

"Not quite. This is where we will begin your training." Yoruichi said.

"Training? For what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm going to help you obtain Bankai." She said with a smirk.

Ichigo could only raise a brow at the were-cat. "And how am I going to train when Rukia's execution is in three days?" He growled.

Kukaku decided to answer. "I know what she's planning. Kisuke created this training method and it's how he obtained his own Bankai."

"What about the rest of my friends?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Your large friend was beaten by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. He managed to wound him pretty badly but he carried him to the Squad Four barracks personally. He's fine, though. The Quincy and the woman-child, I don't know but they haven't been captured yet."

Ichigo sighed before returning his attention to Yoruichi.

"You have obtained shikai, when you call your Zanpakutō's name and it changes shape and obtains unique abilities, correct?"

"More than one." He said.

"Yes, but we'll experiment with the ones you've copied later. Right now we're going to focus on you getting Zangetsu's Bankai. The Shikai is the state where you call upon your Zanpakutō's name and awaken its power. The Bankai state however is the next and final level of its power where it can change shape even further or eliminate possible weaknesses of your Shikai." She said and pulled out a white wooden dummy.

"What's that thing?" He asked, pointing to the dummy.

"This is called the Tenshintai, a rare artifact of the Onmitsukidō. You need to stab it with Zangetsu and it'll force his spirit into the doll. Myself, Ganju, and Kukaku will then empower the doll so you can tame him. But you need to understand that you only have three days to try and tame Zangetsu. Furthermore-" Her explanation was halted by Ichigo's Chokutō piercing through the Tenshintai's chest. She looked at Ichigo and saw his hand outstretched.

"I could care less about what happens after the three days. I'm going to save Rukia and if this gives me the power to do it, then so be it." He declared as the Tenshintai flashed blue before taking the shape of Zangetsu, holding the Chokutō in his hand.

He smiled at Ichigo. **"Your resolve is clear, Ichigo, and I sense not a single doubt in your mind. I have nothing left to teach you in regards to my Shikai."** He twirled the Chokutō and then held it underhanded. **"But there is much for you to learn about your heritage while you train to achieve my full power."**

"Like what?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow. The spectators all raised their own brows in curiosity as well.

"**Your next level of power, the Mangekyō Sharingan. The stage of the Sharingan in which you shall begin to harness the power of the Gods themselves."**

That's a wrap for Chapter two, People. I'm stunned that this story got any good reviews at all considering how strong Ichigo seems.

However, I want you all to review to tell me if anything needs improvement.

Please vote on the poll **ONE TIME EACH**. Thank you.


	3. Rise to Greatness

Okay, the poll results are in and so is Orihime. That's right; she is in due to popular demand. Only thirty-one people actually voted and eighteen said yes while thirteen said no. It has been decided by myself and the majority of the fans.

Anyway, on with the story.

I don't own anything and if I did, Ichigo would've gotten so much ass, Hugh Hefner would've bowed before him and then had a heart attack.

(With Rukia)

"It is time, Rukia Kuchiki. Come with us." The guard ordered. Rukia nodded and the guards proceeded to attach four cables to her choker.

She was still in a state of shock after hearing the news from yesterday. Ichigo had beaten Renji and then Captain Zaraki only minutes after. He was growing so powerful. Maybe she would live. Maybe she could go back home with him. Maybe they could-

"_NO! Don't get your hopes up. He couldn't return your feelings. Not after all you did."_ She mentally scolded herself.

"_**I wouldn't be too sure of that. Just wait a little longer."**_Shirayuki consoled her master.

Rukia wasn't holding her breath.

(With Ichigo)

"Are you ready?" Yoruichi asked the teen who sat in a meditative pose in front of her.

Ichigo had his shirt off and tucked into his pants so it dangled behind him. He grabbed the sheathed Zangetsu and Ookami, whom were laid down across his waist and placed them in their appropriate places.

He opened his eyes to show his normal Sharingan. His eyes showed the possession of a power within that was desperate for release.

"Hell yeah." He said with a smirk.

Yoruichi smiled in return. Ganju and Kukaku smirked as they stood in a field of craters and scorched earth.

"Let's go save your girlfriend." Ganju declared.

He was swiftly kicked in the face by Ichigo after he fixed his top.

Ganju tried to continue the fight but Kukaku ordered him to stop being a brat.

(With Ichigo's friends)

Orihime, garbed in the uniform of a Soul Reaper with Chad, and Uryu, ran through the Squad Four Barracks behind Captain Zaraki, who had Yachiru perched on his shoulder. Yachiru had gathered Orihime and Uryu rather quickly and, after Orihime had hugged her while shouting how cute she was, had explained what Ichigo had done and where Chad was. They had met Zaraki and he told them he was their ally seeing as how Ichigo had given him such an awesome fight.

"_I can't believe how powerful Ichigo is. He's getting stronger every day."_ She thought with a joyful smile.

"Ichigo must already be on his way to the execution stand." Uryu stated.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

The groups made their way outside the barracks and were halted by the presence of four people.

Captains Kaname Tōsen and Saijin Komamura along with their Lieutenants, Shuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain Zaraki!" Saijin demanded.

Kenpachi grinned at them. "Just repaying a dept. That kid, Ichigo, both taught me a lesson and gave me one of the best fights of my life. So I owe him a hell of a lot." He turned to Ichigo's friends. "Yachiru'll take you to the execution grounds. Tell Ichigo I can't wait for our rematch."

"Come on, Big-boob, four-eye, and Mr. Giant man." Yachiru yelled and ran from the fight.

Chad and Uryu sweat-dropped at their nicknames while Orihime giggled embarrassingly. They followed, nonetheless, ignoring the explosions of spirit energy.

"Are you sure Kenpachi will be okay?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Kenny's happy when he fights strong guys." She shouted back.

The group ran toward the large mountain formation in the distance where they could see what appeared to be a giant phoenix.

(Earlier on Sōkyoku hill)

"Kuchiki Rukia! You are hereby accused by the Central 46 of the Seireitei of treason against the Soul Society, for the crime of relinquishing your Soul Reaper powers to a human! How do you plead?" The scratchy voice of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, rang out through the still air on Sōkyoku Hill.

Rukia stared directly at the most powerful man in the Soul Society, resolution shining in her eyes. There was no way she was going to deny giving her powers to Ichigo. To do so would be an insult to Ichigo and his vow to protect. To deny that she had given him the power, the strength to carry out his wish, the promise he had made since he had failed to protect his mother, was unthinkable to her. "Guilty."

Whispers broke out amid the assembled ranks of the Soul Reapers who had gathered to watch. However, among the attending captains there was silence. Yamamoto merely sighed resignedly, as though he had expected that very answer. "Very well, for the crimes you have committed, your sentence is death and the permanent removal of your soul from the cycle of reincarnation. Your soul shall be incinerated completely by the Sōkyoku."

As he spoke, the giant halberd that was the Sōkyoku burst into flame. Gasps arose from the masses as they beheld the power of a million zanpakutō. White cubes rose from the ground, suspending themselves behind Rukia's outstretched arms. They lifted her off the ground until she was hanging in front of the crossbeam of the execution stand.

Before her, the massive flaming halberd changed, taking shape. Before the awed eyes of all the onlookers, even the captains, the Sōkyoku took on its true form: a massive phoenix of flame. Rukia's breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the instrument of her destruction.

Below, several captains exchanged several glances. Among them was Byakuya Kuchiki, who didn't even spare a glance at his sister. The two senior captains, Shunsui and Jushiro nodded once at each other. Isane, who was there in place of Captain Unohana, looked saddened by the impending death of one of her friends.

The lieutenants were also present, excluding Renji, who had attempted to assault his captain in a fruitless attempt to save Rukia and had learned his own bankai, Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon, Shuhei, and Yachiru.

The mighty phoenix flared its wings, screeching into the sky of Soul Society. Without any warning, it charged. Rukia closed her eyes, bracing herself for the searing pain that would lead to her demise. Three, four, five seconds ticked by. Nothing was happening.

Warily she cracked open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a fiery orange mere feet before her eyes. She looked below the eye-searing locks of orange which was longer that it once was and covered one of his eyes, and caught sight of two unfamiliar, crimson orbs with three tomoe in each iris above a pair of shades she normally saw being worn by lieutenant Iba. A familiar cocky grin graced the face of her savior. She took notice of his new uniform and a tan cloak adorning his shoulders with the Shihoin crest on a piece of metal dangling off a string.

"What the hell's with that face? It's like you're surprised to see me." He said smugly while holding a sealed Zangetsu held behind him. The Sōkyoku's beak was pressing against the tip of Zangetsu's blade but didn't gain any ground.

"Ichigo," She whispered in disbelief. Then louder, "You were supposed to stay home, you idiot!" She shouted.

"Shut up! I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do. Oh, and from now on I'm ignoring your opinions. You're coming with me whether you want to or not, damn it." He said with finality. Then he pointed at her with his free hand. "Ya got that? Huh? I'm the rescuer here, so you just shut up!"

Rukia looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "W-What'd you say? Who do you think you are ordering me around like that?" They got directly in each other's faces and shouted.

"A rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuey!" She shouted.

"Yeah? And what kind of a rescuey complains about the rescue?" He shouted back.

All who were watching, the Sōkyoku included, sweat-dropped.

"How about when I get you down to the ground, you go somewhere and tremble in fear while crying out, "Save me! Save me!" like you're supposed to?"

Rukia growled at him. "I don't need to be saved! And I do not tremble." She yelled.

Ichigo made a mocking face at her with his tongue lagging out until the Sōkyoku screeched angrily for being ignored.

"Good Lord, you're a pain in the ass." He said to the Sōkyoku. He shoved it away and stabbed Zangetsu into the wood below Rukia's feet.

He adopted the Goken stance and leaped towards the Sōkyoku's head.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" He shouted and performed a roundhouse kick.

The attending captains, the Head Captain included, were stunned when the Sōkyoku's head was knocked back, followed by the rest of its body when the kick connected and sent out a shockwave due to the force behind it.

Ichigo used the kick to springboard himself above the scaffold.

"Time to get rid of this thing and go home." He whispered. He let gravity take him downward. He clenched his fist and it flashed blue for a moment before he struck the Sōkyoku.

"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING!" He roared before he smashed the wood to pieces with a single punch.

The observers were speechless as the scaffolding was reduced to splinters due to his strength.

"_He's that strong?"_ Soi-fon's thought.

"_What is he?"_ Byakuya thought without changing his facial expression.

The dust cloud blew away to reveal Rukia with her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck and his free arm wrapped around her waist.

Ichigo stood upon the scaffold like a hero until Rukia spoke. "Ichigo, what now? How are we going to escape?"

"I figured we'd just make a run for it." He said simply.

"WHAT! You idiot, we'd never outrun them. They're captains." She shouted.

"So what? I whupped three of their asses and your brother's is next." He said. "Look, I'll do what I gotta do. Either way, I'm gonna get you outta here and we're going home together." He said with finality.

"_He sounds so sure of what he says. Like he knows that's going to happen."_

"_**I told you he was a boy in love." **_Shirayuki teased.

"_Okay, he might be something. I'll find out what later."_ She thought.

They were both distracted by the sound of a beating. They looked down and saw the detainment guards all unconscious and a bandaged Renji standing over their bodies.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted joyously.

"What took your ass? Did it take that long to get your head out of it?" Ichigo yelled.

"I know, okay? I'll apologize later, ass." Renji shouted back.

"Well then." Ichigo said as he grabbed the back of Rukia's obi and held her over his head.

"W-wait Ichigo. Are you-?" She suddenly squeaked when she realized what he planned.

Renji looked at him incredulously. "Hey, come on now. You wouldn't dare."

"Oh by the way, Rukia, I saw down your shirt a few minutes ago. They should've at least given you some wrappings or something." Ichigo suddenly said.

"WHAT!" She shrieked as she covered her chest with a glowing red face.

"HEY RENJI! INCOMING!" Ichigo shouted before throwing Rukia.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rukia screamed as she sailed through the air like a javelin.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE INSANE!" Renji screamed before Rukia slammed into his chest and sent them several yards away in a trench.

"GAH, ICHIGO, YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Rukia screamed with a rosy red blush still on her cheeks.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT IF I DIDN'T CATCH HER?" Renji shouted angrily.

"Take her and run." Ichigo ordered. Renji looked confused for a second.

"Take her and get out of here. Guard her with your life or I'll take it." Ichigo shouted and jumped off the remains of the scaffold while he undid the string holding the cloak over his shoulders. He landed with enough force to leave a crater below his feet.

A sudden whoosh drew his eyes and he saw Soi-fon looking at the Head Captain pleadingly.

He smirked when the lieutenants charged after Renji while an orange and black blur pulled Soi-fon away. Shunsui and Jushiro pulled the Head Captain away somewhere he didn't care about and that left Byakuya for him to deal with. He knew Kukaku and Ganju would deal with the lieutenants and Yoruichi was handling Soi-fon.

"I've been waiting for our rematch, Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said as he pulled out Ookami.

"I owe you for the wound on my shoulder, boy." Byakuya stated, making Ichigo smirk. Byakuya scoffed at him. "You think that because you landed a lucky blow, you stand a chance against me."

Ichigo scoffed. "I think I stand a chance because you're an arrogant little bitch with a superiority complex." He said like it was a known fact.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the insult and drew his sword.

The two charged and clashed blades. Their reiryoku burst from their bodies, Ichigo's was a bright blue while Byakuya's was pink.

"_Seriously? Pink?"_ He thought.

Their blades separated, only to clash again and again. Neither seeming to gain or lose any ground.

"You're more skilled than I anticipated." Byakuya grudgingly stated after they shoved each other away. "What I'd like to know is why? Why are you so desperate to save her?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I think the question is why aren't you in my place right now? She's your little sister, damn it! What kind of monster would say that he would murder his little sister?"

"I'm not going to waste my breath trying to explain my reasons to a ruffian like you when you could never understand." Byakuya said haughtily.

Ichigo growled. "You're right, I don't understand. Older brothers are born first solely to love and protect those who come after them." He raised Zangetsu and pointed at the noble. "Let me show you what kind of power that resolve to protect can give you. Shatter the chain of Hatred, Zangetsu!" He roared. His body was covered by a cloud of dust and reishi.

When it cleared, Byakuya took notice of the changes to Ichigo's shikai. The reports stated that it looked like a giant butcher's cleaver with a cloth-wrapped tang. Now, it had a silver hilt with gray wrappings and a small silver chain dangling off the end. The blade was curved inwards near the tip, giving it the look of a trench knife.

"If you really hope to at least wound me, then use your Bankai, Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo ordered with a swing of his new Zangetsu.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Watch your words, boy. No matter what happens here, I will kill you and then, with my own hands, I will execute Rukia myself." He declared. He held his sword in front of his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said calmly. His sword glowed pink before it seemed to break apart into hundreds of glowing sakura petals.

Ichigo's Sharingan eyes narrowed as the petals flew towards him in a spiral pattern.

He raised Zangetsu and unleashed a wordless Getsuga that blasted the petals apart and wounded Byakuya's arm.

When the light faded, Byakuya's eyes were wide due to the unexpected pain. He glanced at the trench that nearly cleaved the hill in half.

"That power is Zangetsu's special ability. The edge of my blade absorbs my reishi at the peak of a slash and expels a super-concentrated energy blast. It's called the Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo explained with a smug grin.

"Getsuga Tenshō, the moon fang that pierces the heavens. What an arrogant name." Byakuya scoffed.

"You want to be the pot or the kettle?" Ichigo quipped.

Byakuya gripped his restored blade and flipped it underhanded. "If you're so insistent, then I will show you my bankai." He said before he dropped the blade.

"_He dropped it?"_

The blade then sunk into the ground, which rippled around it like water. Blackness erupted from the point where it fell and covered them in a dome of darkness.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

From behind Byakuya, rose two rows of giant katana blades. Each one glowed pink before they shattered into millions of sakura petals.

"Oh shit." Ichigo said as the pink tidal wave came towards him. He fired off a Getsuga Tenshō but it was barely blocked by the wall off blades.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and vanished from view, only to reappear in mid-air. The sakura petal wave followed him and he held his sword at the ready.

The waves split off in the middle before it touched him, only to reform and slam him into the ground.

Ichigo yelled and created a shockwave of reiryoku that blasted the petals off of him and showed the several dozen shallow cuts that adorned his body.

"So you know the Flash Step. It still won't make a difference, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Damn. I should've known better than to go up against a Bankai with just my Shikai." Ichigo berated himself.

"Watch your mouth, boy. You speak as though you've already acquired your Bankai." Byakuya spoke.

Ichigo smirked with his Sharingan spinning. "That's because I have."

"Ridiculous! Only a handful of Soul Reapers have ever obtained Bankai and have had their names forever etched into the history of the Soul Society."

"Well, you don't have to believe me. I'll just show you." Ichigo said before he raised his spirit energy to its maximum.

(Meanwhile)

"You've grown, Soi-fon." Yoruichi commented as she stood before her former pupil.

"Lady Yoruichi, I had to speak to the Head Captain regarding Aizen's treachery. Why the hell did you tackle me down here!" She shouted to her former teacher.

Yoruichi stared at her clueless before she smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." She said with a nervous giggle before they were pressed down by a tremendous amount of Spirit Pressure.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi whispered.

"Ichigo? The Ryoka?" Soi-fon wondered.

Yoruichi raised a brow at Soi-fon's use of her new student's first name. "He's preparing to unleash his Bankai. He's going to beat Byakuya and take Rukia home. I know you and he fought but I'd like to know what you think of him."

Soi-fon started at the request but answered. "He's very passionate about his name's meaning. He noticed that Rukia's execution was uncalled for and made us realize that. He's actually interested me." She said honestly.

Yoruichi adopted a cat face. "My little bee's all grown up and found herself a man." She squealed.

"L-L-Lady Yoruichi, that's not true!" Soi-fon yelled before the spiritual pressure output intensified.

"Come on. Someone's gotta watch a battle as epic as this." Yoruichi said before she flash-stepped.

"Hey, wait for me." Soi-fon shouted before she followed.

(With Ichigo)

"_Alright, Zangetsu, Ookami, let's get this show on the road."_ Ichigo thought with a smile.

"_**Let's rock."**_ A younger voice said, followed by an excited bark from the wolf spirit.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo roared. Zangetsu began spewing out black spirit energy with a red outline. Ichigo was covered by the energy for a moment.

Yoruichi and Soi-fon arrived just in time to see the energy dissipate.

Ichigo was now garbed in a slim tattered black overcoat with a blood red cloud on his back with the kanjis for "Mirror Guardian" on his back. He wore black gloves with red X-shaped straps up to his elbow.

Zangetsu had become an ōdachi that was as long as its Shikai form and had a curved tip with three protrusions on the back of the tip. The tsuba was a four-pronged kanji for "Ban" that was curved and jagged. A small chain dangled from the base of the hilt and wrapped around his wrist.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said before swinging the sword and blowing the smoke away.

Byakuya was visibly stunned. "That is your Bankai? It's just a regular Zanpakutō." He said. Then his eyes narrowed in anger. "So you've trampled on the pride of those who've achieved Bankai, have you? Very well, I will carve you apart for daring to-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Ichigo asked irritably with Tensa's tip pressed against his throat.

Byakuya's monologue halted and his eyes widened at how fast Ichigo moved.

"You should get that looked at. Your mouth opens up and this annoying-as-hell noise comes out of it. All that crap about pride. If your pride demands that you execute Rukia, then smashing your pride to pieces is the reason why I obtained Bankai!" Ichigo roared.

He flash-stepped away to gain some distance.

"I will make you regret taking your blade from my throat. A lucky shot like that will not happen again." Byakuya declared.

Ichigo snorted before he flash-stepped to Byakuya's side and struck, only for a wall of petals to block him.

"He's so fast." Soi-fon says.

"You figured out the secret of Tensa Zangetsu, right?" Yoruichi asked.

"It compresses all of his spirit energy into his body and blade. It grants him speed to the point where flash-step isn't even necessary." She deduced.

Ichigo jumped into the air to avoid a wave of petals, only for them to converge onto him.

Byakuya allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Until Ichigo roared and his sword became a black blur that swatted away each of Senbonzakura's petals.

"Impossible." He whispered.

"Maybe, but I've pretty much kicked impossibility's ass at this point." Ichigo said from behind him. Byakuya turned around just in time to grab Zangetsu's blade to keep it from piercing through his rib.

"I see, your Zanpakutō compresses your spirit energy inside your body and greatly increases your speed. I know your power, now I will destroy it." He promised.

Ichigo ripped his sword from Byakuya's hand and back-flipped away to gain some distance.

"I suppose I have no choice. To think that I must use this move to defeat you." Byakuya said with contempt.

Ichigo raised a brow as Byakuya recalls his sword back.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said. The two were consumed in a dome of darkness and Ichigo watched as hundreds of swords formed around them.

"These thousands of swords will not fall upon you all at once. In this state, I abandon all pretense of defense and concentrate my entire being into destroying my opponent." He explained before flash-stepping towards Ichigo.

Ichigo barely managed to block the strike and the two continued to flash-step and exchange blows.

"You've slowed down, boy." Byakuya noted when they locked blades.

"Really? I wasn't even aware you were moving at all." Ichigo said.

Byakuya called one of the swords and quickly stabbed it into Ichigo's foot.

"Hadō No. 4: Byakurai!" He said and pointed his finger into Ichigo's shoulder. A bolt of white lightning struck through his shoulder and Ichigo remained still, like he was frozen in place.

Byakuya raised his sword above his head. "Despite your arrogance, boy, I must commend you for making it this far. Defeating so many opponents and even surviving my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. But you realize this is the end." He said and brought the blade down for a killing blow.

"_Zangetsu, what's happening? I can't move! Zangetsu? Ookami? Damn it! I can't lose here! I can't die here! I-I need to protect Rukia! I need to WIN!"_ He mentally screamed.

Ichigo's free hand suddenly snapped out and caught Byakuya's sword before it could touch him. He hand was unscathed as Byakuya's eyes widened.

"**I want you to know, King; it's a problem for me if you get yourself killed before we can fight."** "Ichigo" spoke.

"What? That's impossible. Who and what are you?" He asked.

"**Heheheh! You wanna know who I am?"** "Ichigo" asked in a warbled high-pitched voice. **"I have NO NAME!"** He declared and raised his head.

Byakuya was shocked at the sight of a striped, skull-shaped hollow mask forming over Ichigo's face the upper left part was covered and a sweeping, S-shaped horn was forming. His eyes retained the red Sharingan but his sclera had darkened to a pitch black color.

Before he could move, Hollow Ichigo slashed Tensa Zangetsu upwards and sliced clean through his torso.

Byakuya yelled in pain as the gash sprayed blood.

Hollow Ichigo cackled insanely as Byakuya jumped away.

"**Ichigo, what a complete amateur you are. Couldn't you tell? You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai's spiritual pressure! Every bone in your body's creakin' from the strain. You really are a hopeless case."** Hollow Ichigo shouted. He crushed the Senbonzakura in his hand until it broke apart into sakura petals.

"**So I'll show you how I use this Bankai!"** He shouted insanely.

Byakuya grunted and called upon another blade.

Hollow Ichigo slashed his sword and a black spiritual energy blast with a red outline launched from the blade's edge.

"_A black Getsuga?"_ Byakuya thought before he flash-stepped away. He reappeared and looked up to see Hollow Ichigo launch another Getsuga. He dodged again and Hollow Ichigo launched a series of Getsuga Tenshōs at him. He jumped to avoid them but a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw Hollow Ichigo with the mask covering the left half of his face cackling psychotically at him.

The Getsugas connected and created a tremendous explosion that blew his Senkei apart.

"DAMN IT!" Yoruichi shouted when she saw the mask on Ichigo's face.

"What it that?" Soi-fon asked.

"When Ichigo came out of Kisuke's Shattered Shaft, he both wielded a Zanpakutō and wore a hollow mask. I didn't know what it meant until now. Ichigo is a Vizard that hasn't tamed his inner hollow yet and it will take over him whenever it can." Yoruichi explained.

Byakuya shuddered in pain as his hair clips broke apart and fell from his head along with the blood from his new head wound.

"That twisted spiritual pressure, that white mask. Are you a hollow?" He asked.

Hollow Ichigo continued to giggle insanely. **"Who cares? I don't have to tell you anything because when I finish with you, you're going to-"**

"-Disappear!" Ichigo shouted.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened when his own left hand reached up and grabbed the mask on his face.

Byakuya stood stunned as two set of exerted grunts came from the boy's mouth.

"**Let go!"** Hollow Ichigo demanded.

"I don't know who you are but I'll find out and kick your ass later. Stop interfering!" Ichigo shouted back.

"**You're the one who's interfering, don't you get it? I was about to kill him!"** Hollow Ichigo roared as he flailed Tensa Zangetsu wildly.

"**Damn you, you fool!"** He screamed in anguish as the mask was finally ripped from his face.

After a minute, Ichigo stood straight and sighed. "Sorry about that, that was an unwelcome interruption." He said and held Tensa Zangetsu in both hands.

"_Interruption?"_ Byakuya though incredulously.

"I don't much care enough to ask what that was. We both are grievously wounded and neither of us will last much longer. I think it's time for us to end this fight and see whose resolve is stronger." He suggested and grabbed Senbonzakura with both hands. His reiatsu flared around him and glowed white before taking the form of large angel wings with a shimmering halo above his body.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken." He announced the name of the technique.

"That's a pretty interesting technique. Zangetsu only taught me the Getsuga Tenshō. But I can at least put every single bit of my spirit energy into one last attack." Ichigo declared as his black spirit energy flowed from his blade and wrapped around him.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"It's like black and white." Soi-fon suddenly said.

"I know what you mean. Two warriors, one fights for the law and the other fights for freedom. A clash of two ideals, vying for supremacy." Yoruichi said.

The two charged and their blades clashed, creating a colossal explosion of black and white that lit up the sky.

Once the light faded, the two stood with their backs facing each other. Neither one moved or made a sound.

Until a spurt of blood flew through the air.

Ichigo stumbled forward as his shoulder opened. He stabbed Zangetsu into the ground to keep himself upright.

"I won't fall. Not to something like this." He declared.

Byakuya said nothing as a similar wound appeared on his own body. He looked at his hand and saw a few of Senbonzakura's petals. That was all that remained of his blade.

He sighed before speaking. "You wished to know what kind of monster would execute his own sister." He said.

Ichigo said nothing but turned around to regard him.

"The reason I would do so is because it is the law of the Soul Society that it is to be done." He said.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I still don't get it. If either of my sisters was in trouble, I'd only kill the bastards that put them in that situation and the law can go to Hell." He declared.

Byakuya's eyes widened at his declaration. _"So it was not me who he fought. It was the Soul Society's laws that he struggled so valiantly against."_

An image of a dark haired Soul Reaper bearing a striking resemblance to Ichigo flashed through his mind.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're impertinent and your ferocity has broken my blade. I can no longer hunt down Rukia. The battle is yours." He announced before he vanished.

Ichigo looked stunned, even when Yoruichi flash-stepped beside him with Soi-fon beside her. He slowly hunched over before he threw his head back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared in triumph. He stopped abruptly and fell backwards, only to be caught by Yoruichi.

"You did it, Ichigo, you won. Rest now." She said.

Ichigo chuckled weakly and was about to nod off but the sound of flash-step woke him up.

"Captain Kaname?" Soi-fon asked. There stood the blind captain with Renji and Rukia in his arms. He threw them down and two more flash-steps came from behind them. Yoruichi's eyes hardened at the sight of Gin and Aizen.

"Aizen." She growled. Ichigo looked upon the man. He looked like a middle-aged librarian with his square glasses and his hairstyle.

"Lieutenant Abarai, Give Rukia Kuchiki to me." He ordered.

"What the hell? Captain Aizen? You're dead!" Renji shouted in disbelief.

"Give her to me." He ordered again in a cold voice.

Renji glared at him and drew his sword. Aizen did the same and with his Sharingan, Ichigo saw every slash done on his body in the blink of an eye.

To everyone else, it seemed like a blink had passed and Renji's body began gushing a massive amount of blood and he was sent flying away.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted. She was grabbed by the neck and Aizen's free hand was suddenly covered by a green glove. He pierced his hand into her chest and pulled out a black glass ball.

"I would've preferred to have this taken from your charred corpse but this is as good as any method." He said nonchalantly.

He was interrupted by over a dozen flash steps. Before him were the entire captaincy and all the lieutenants. Ichigo's friends appeared as well, along with Jidanbō Ikkanzaka with the Shiba siblings on his shoulders.

"So this entire ordeal was your doing wasn't it, Sosuke Aizen?" The Head Captain asked.

"It took you long enough, Old man." He said mockingly. He glanced at Ichigo and smirked at the Sharingan eyes glaring at him.

"The Sharingan was unexpected, however. You're a very interesting boy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo said nothing and shakily stood, despite Yoruichi's protests. "Hand Rukia over, bastard." He snarled.

Aizen smirked. "Kill her." He ordered and threw her towards Gin. The man's smirk grew even more as he pointed Shinsō at the petite woman.

Before he could call his sword's name, Rukia was struck by a blur and it landed by Ichigo, revealing it to be Byakuya with Rukia held securely in his arms. He passed out due to the pain of his injuries immediately after.

"I feel I should tell you, Ichigo Kurosaki, that this is the Hōgyoku, an artifact created by Kisuke Urahara over a century ago. It has the power to disintegrate the line between Soul Reapers and Hollows. He hid the artifact in the body of an orphan. He didn't count on her being adopted by the Kuchiki clan though. He had to make adjustments by placing her into a gigai that would drain her powers, making her a normal human and concealing the Hōgyoku forever." He explained and pocketed the item.

Ichigo said nothing to them. He turned to Rukia and grabbed her hand in a gentle grip. "It'll be alright, Rukia. I'll handle him." He whispered. She gripped his fingers tightly before releasing him. Ichigo then turned to the Head Captain. "You mind if I deal with him? He's put me through all kinds of hell and made you guys look like idiots." He said.

Everyone looked at the Head Captain nervously. No one had ever spoken to him so informally.

The Head Captain nodded.

Ichigo nodded back in thanks before turning to Aizen and adopting his Goken stance with his arms crossed and his palms facing Aizen.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in fear. "SHIT! ICHIGO DON"T DO IT!" She screamed before she was knocked away by a shockwave. Soi-fon didn't know what was going on but she grabbed Byakuya and Rukia and moved back.

"THE FIRST GATE, GATE OF OPENING: OPEN!" He roared and his body was covered by a red aura of spirit energy with two strands of blue spiraling around him.

Aizen and his entourage remained unimpressed.

"YOU GUYS BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD HOSPITAL CAUSE I'M GONNA NEED IT! THE SECOND GATE, GATE OF REST: OPEN!" The aura increased in intensity and they all noticed his wounds steam and close on their own.

"THE THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE: OPEN!" He roared. His hair rose up on end and his skin turned red.

Captain Unohana's eyes widened in alarm. "His blood is flowing so fast that his skin is actually burning from the speed." She shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo roared as his power skyrocketed. His eyes snapped open to reveal that they were glowing red with power.

Aizen's eyes widened in alarm while Gin's actually opened revealing his light blue irises. Tōsen covered his eyes due to how bright Ichigo's spirit energy was glowing.

Ichigo crouched down and sprinted with such speed, the ground beneath his feet quaked and broke apart as he passed over it.

Gin and Tōsen were jabbed in their faces while Aizen was head-butted. All three were sent flying away at phenomenal speeds but Ichigo only followed Aizen.

He appeared behind the man and jabbed him in the back, sending him into the air. Again he appeared before him and jabbed. It turned into a life sized pinball game with Aizen's body as the ball.

"Such power." Ukitake whispered astonished.

Kenpachi started shuddering due to the excitement of being able to face Ichigo again.

"THAT INTERESTING ENOUGH FOR YOU, SHIT-STAIN! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT HAT N' CLOGS DID. HE'LL SUFFER WHEN I GET BACK BUT FOR NOW, YOU NEED TO BE PUT DOWN LIKE THE FILTHY ANIMAL YOU ARE!" Ichigo roared. He suddenly threw his arms out again. "THE FOURTH GATE, GATE OF PAIN: OPEN!" His energy output increased again along with his speed and the strength of his blows.

Aizen was absolutely astounded. This boy's pure strength was able to injure him this badly. He was hammered in the chest and was suddenly stopped half-way down. He glanced down and saw a red ribbon wrapped around his obi.

They all followed it to Ichigo's wrist. He clenched his fist and pulled his arm back, which made a loud continuous shredding sound.

Captain Unohana covered her mouth in horror. "HIS MUSCLES ARE RIPPING THEMSELVES APART!" She screamed.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia and Orihime screamed worriedly.

"_ALRIGHT, IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"_ He roared in his head. He jerked the ribbon and pulled himself towards Aizen like a rocket. He pulled his left leg up to his chest and cocked his arm back.

With the force of a freight train, he slammed the two limbs onto Aizen's torso.

"HIDDEN LOTUUUUUUUUUUUS!" He screamed. The impact shook the mountain and knocked the piece that was cut with his first Getsuga loose from the mountain.

The area was covered with a massive dust cloud.

After a minute, a body was thrown out of the cloud.

The body was Ichigo's, now back to normal.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia and Yoruichi yelled. They both rushed to his side and checked him over. He was breathing but all he could do was twitch his overused body.

"You're stronger than I could've imagined but that strength came with a price didn't it?" Aizen's voice shouted.

Three tears in the sky drew the Soul Reaper's attention from the dust cloud and the holes were garganta with Menos Grande peeking through.

Three yellow beams of light shined through and shined down on the three traitors. Gin and Tōsen were unconscious with severe bruising and swelling where Ichigo had struck them. Aizen was covered in bruises and swollen spots along his body where he had been struck. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. He was holding his rib where Ichigo had landed his Hidden Lotus.

"If it wasn't for my hierro, I'd probably be dead right now. I do hope you grow stronger so I may face you again, Ryoka-boy." Aizen said mockingly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he closed them and his teeth clenched as he tried with all his might to sit up but Rukia and Yoruichi held him down.

"Those wounds will heal but this won't." Ichigo whispered. He snapped his eyes open to reveal that his Sharingan was different. It looked like three intersecting eclipses, in the shape of a red six-pointed star.

(A.N: Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan)

"Mangekyō Sharingan!" He roared.

All the Soul Reaper's eyes widened. Aizen's did as well.

"Amaterasu!" Ichigo shouted. Black flames burst to life from his left eye, which began to cry blood. The flames launched towards Aizen and burned through the Negación, which was considered impossible and ignited his kimono top.

Aizen screamed in pain as his skin burned due to the heat and he finally ripped the garment off, revealing a nasty burn along his right arm. The kimono burned away in a matter of moments.

He glared at Ichigo with absolute hatred but Ichigo just chuckled weakly as his Sharingan deactivated, revealing his amber eyes with bloody tears coming from his left one. Ichigo's world faded as he lost consciousness.

"Tell the boy we'll meet again." Aizen ordered them before the Garganta closed.

Yamamoto grunted before fixing his gaze on Ichigo. The other captains and lieutenants looked nervous about his next order.

He sighed regretfully. "We have lost three captains to treachery today. But we have hopefully gained allies. We owe the Ryoka a great debt of gratitude. Captain Unohana, please treat the boy's injuries with the utmost care." He requested.

She nodded before motioning for Isane to join her and running over to Ichigo.

"The traitor, Aizen, has been dealt a great blow and he will most likely retaliate."

"Several actually, Old man Yama." Kyoraku said with a chuckle.

"To think the boy actually murdered his best friend for the power the Mangekyō though." Captain Komamura said with a growl.

"Um, sir? I'm right here." Chad said with his hand raised.

"HUH?" The wolf-man shouted in confusion, as did everyone but the Shiba siblings and Yoruichi.

"If I may, Head Captain, Ichigo used another method to obtain the next level of power. You see, when he was nine, his mother was killed by the hollow, Grand Fisher. He was the one who fell for the lure and his mother died to save him. After it happened, he genuinely believed that he was the one who killed her. Not literally but you get the point. That trauma awoke the Mangekyō and he trained to use it during his Bankai training." Kukaku explained.

The Soul Reapers all breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that.

"We will allow them to rest while the Captains will join me for a meeting to discuss urgent matters." The Head Captain announced. Captain Komamura gently lifted Ichigo and carried him in his arms while Chad grabbed Tensa Zangetsu, who had still yet to change back. Shunsui had Kira lift Renji onto his back.

They flash-stepped off Sōkyoku hill toward Seireitei, where they would receive their much deserved rest.

That's it for the Soul Society Arc. I better get a lot of reviews for this cause I've been brainstorming my ass off for you guys. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter, the **POLL IS OVER** and popular demand has said that Orihime is in.

If you don't like it, then just tough it out cause there isn't much fluff until MUCH later. Right now, I'm just building up Ichigo's character to what I need him to be.

Next chapter features another surprise that I hope you all enjoy. Please review


	4. To tame the Beast

I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I went home to help out my grandpa with work for the last two weeks and I had no laptop. My grandpa was in the hospital for a while and we just got him out. I will get back to work and get my plans back on track.

By the way, thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

To answer some questions, Susano'o will make its appearance but not for a while. Ichigo's girls have been updated for this story I will list them at the end of the chapter and that's how they're going to stay!

I have a few surprises for y'all in this next chapter and I hope you enjoy them.

I don't own anything and you all know what would happen if I did.

(Squad Four Barracks, hours after Aizen's defection)

"How is he?" Rukia asked the group surrounding Ichigo's bed as she entered the room.

"Captain Unohana said that he'd be unconscious for a while." Renji answered from the bed beside Ichigo's. He had several stitches under the bandages on his torso but he'd be allowed to discharge himself out in a few days if he took it easy for a while.

"She said that all of his muscles have practically deteriorated and it took all of her knowledge and my power to get him in this good a shape." Orihime elaborated.

"He's been sleeping ever since he was brought in. Any word from the Captains?" Chad asked.

"We've all been issued a full pardon by the Head Captain." Rukia announced. She took a seat next to Ichigo and grabbed his hand gently. She was oblivious to the knowing smiles everyone present gave her.

Rukia's gaze turned to the giant trench-knife sword leaning against the wall and the Chokutō leaning against it.

"_That power he used. Was it the Sharingan?"_ She wondered.

Their moment was interrupted by Ichigo's two Zanpakutō glowing and being replaced by a man and a wolf. The man was wearing a black cloak with his hood covering his face and the large wolf had gray and black fur and seemingly, living black flames on its shoulders. Its eyes were closed but it opened them to reveal the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Who the hell are you?" Uryu demanded.

The man reached up and pulled his hood down to reveal the he was a young man with shoulder-length black hair and pale blue eyes.

"_**Zangetsu? Ookami?"**_ Shirayuki asked from within Rukia.

"You're Zangetsu and Ookami, aren't you?" The Kuchiki girl asked.

"**I am Tensa Zangetsu and he is Mangekyō Ookami. It's an honor to meet you, Rukia Kuchiki. All of you."** Zangetsu said while facing every one of Ichigo's friends.

"M-Mr. Zangetsu, why are you here?" Orihime asked nervously.

The spirit smiled to ease her nervousness and Ookami padded over to receive a petting. They both knew she liked animals. Zangetsu turned to Chad. **"Chad, I need you to gather the Captains and lieutenants here. Tell them Ichigo is about to face an opponent unlike any before."** He said seriously. Chad started but nodded and ran from the room.

"Who is he fighting, especially in his condition?" Rukia demanded.

"**All will be explained in time when the Captains and lieutenants gather here."**

Within minutes, the Head Captain and the Captains, with their lieutenants, were gathered around Ichigo's bed.

"So you are the spirits of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. Why have you called us here? The Head Captain asked.

"**I apologize for the abrupt summons, Head Captain. I am his Zanpakutō, Tensa Zangetsu and this is Mangekyō Ookami, the spirit of his Sharingan, manifested in the form of his inner animal, so to speak."** Zangetsu introduced.

"A proud and noble beast that protects its pack with its life, how fitting." Byakuya noted.

"**I have called you here to inform you of Ichigo's upcoming battle. As you are no doubt aware, Ichigo revealed that he possessed an inner Hollow during his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki."**

The captains all nodded.

"**The Hollow is preparing to battle Ichigo within his inner world for control of his body. During this battle, Ichigo's physical body will hollowfy at a steady rate and instinctively seek battle. During our interaction within Ichigo's soul, the hollow spoke of deciding who was the king or the horse."** Zangetsu said.

"What does that mean?" Ukitake asked.

"**He refers to Ichigo as the current "King" of his inner world and leads the soldiers into battle and himself as the "Horse" that carries the king. The hollow is actually Ichigo's killer instinct as I am his resolve to protect. If Ichigo can defeat him, then he will have earned the use of his Hollow mask and all of its powers."**

"Making him a Vizard." The Head Captain finished.

"What do you want us to do?" Kenpachi asked with his shark-like grin, as though he knew what the sword spirit was asking.

"**Ichigo needs to be restrained with your strongest Bakudō spell and then, when he breaks free; you'll need to face him in combat. I will be unable to help anyone, for I will be the prize. Ookami will keep his blade out of his hands until the winner has been decided."**

Kukaku stepped forward. "I can cast a barrier around a large area to prevent anyone getting caught in the crossfire."

"I can help." Orihime shouted with her hand raised.

The Head Captain sighed but nodded his head. "Captain Zaraki, is the Eleventh Squad arena available for use?" He asked.

"Yeah, as long as I get to fight him first." Kenpachi grinned.

With that, the Soul Reapers, nobles, and Ryoka left the hospital room with Ichigo placed on a stretcher and being carried by Chad and Captain Komamura.

(Squad Eleven Barracks, Combat Arena)

Ichigo was placed in the center of the arena and everyone but Kenpachi backed out.

Kukaku stabbed her sword into the ground and muttered an incantation under her breath. Once she finished, an orange-yellow square barrier was built around the arena.

"Orihime, you need to focus on protecting everyone here and at the same time, keep your friend sealed inside." Lily, one of Orihime's hairpin fairies instructed her. Two other fairies, Hinagiku and Baigon nodded to encourage her.

"You also gotta remember to keep focused on attacking him, should he try to escape. Don't hold back either, girly." The attacking fairy, Tsubaki ordered.

Orihime looked nervous, but she shook her head and nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"Okay, Shiten Kōshun! I reject!" She declared. The four fairies formed a pyramid of orange-yellow energy with Tsubaki above them inside the energy cube.

"Okay, the seal's in place, Zangetsu, now what?" Kukaku asked.

"**Now, the Bakudō seals must be placed."** He glanced over to Retsu Unohana and she nodded.

She looked at Ichigo's body apologetically and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō No. 75. Gochutekken!" She shouted. Five marble-sized orbs hovered over her hands and they flew into the air. They flew over Ichigo's body and changed into large iron rods connected the top by chains. The rods slammed onto his back, arms and legs and stood upright.

"That should hold him." Retsu said.

"**For now. My time draws near, for he is taking over."** Zangetsu spoke before turning to Ichigo. **"Ichigo, you must not allow your instincts to consume you. Your hollow will kill all those whom you have sworn to love and protect. Do not let your resolve falter, Ichigo."** Zangetsu's body began to change into black smoke before reforming into his Shikai state next to Ichigo's body.

There was silence for a few moments until the area was flooded with a chaotic spiritual pressure that made even the Head Captain shudder for a moment. Ichigo's body began to convulse for a moment before he snapped his head up.

A hollow mask was forming over his left eye with one horn already formed. His eyes had become black with the Sharingan glowing a bloody red. The most disturbing thing was the psychotic grin adorning his face.

Orihime and Rukia gasped and covered their mouths at the sight of him. His friends all looked at him with startled expressions. Yoruichi sweated slightly at his appearance.

He slowly stood up and the giant rods smashed together and broke apart.

"Well, Ichigo. I had hoped we'd fight again but I never even dreamed it'd be this soon." Kenpachi said. He was unperturbed by Ichigo's silence and charged with his sword held high. "Now LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" He yelled.

Ichigo's answer was a loud shrieking howl. He grabbed Zangetsu and clashed the blades together.

(Ichigo's inner world)

"_Ow. What the hell hit me?"_ He wondered as he sat up. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his inner world.

The first thing to catch his eye was a white figure. It looked like his albino mirror reflection with yellow and black eyes.

"**It's about time we met face-to-face, King."** He spoke with an echoing, higher-pitched version of his own voice.

"Good God, you need a tan." Ichigo spoke in return.

The figure chuckled at him and stood. It was then when Ichigo noticed the black sword hilt on his back.

Ichigo looked around before turning to his doppelganger. "Hey, have you seen Zangetsu? He's about my height, kinda gloomy, stands on a pole all day? What about Ookami? He's a wolf and… well, he's a wolf, what else can I tell ya'?" He asked.

The figure laughed again before grinning at Ichigo. **"You speak like a jester, King, like you don't even consider me a threat. And to answer your questions, the mutt's outside with the Queen and your concubines. As for Zangetsu, is it the sword on your back?" **He asked while pointing to the silver hilt over Ichigo's shoulder.

He grabbed his own sword hilt and pulled it out. **"Or is it this one?"** He asked while pulling out a reverse-colored Zangetsu from a black bandage that acted as the sheath.

"_A white Zangetsu?"_ Ichigo wondered.

"**The truth is-"** The man vanished and appeared over him with white Zangetsu held high above his head. **"-I AM ZANGETSU!"** He declared and brought the blade down.

Ichigo pulled out his own blade and their swords locked. Ichigo closed his eyes and snapped them open to reveal his Sharingan.

The white Ichigo smirked before he closed his eyes and revealed that his golden eyes had changed into a blue Sharingan.

"Okay, that's not right." Ichigo grumbled.

Their blades clashed a few more times before they separated.

"Alright, seriously, where is the gloomy Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"**Zangetsu and I were once one single being. Together, we are your spirit energy. But we are of two minds. He remained in control for the entirety of my existence until you used enough of his power that I was able to take control, and so Zangetsu became part of me. When life is dominant, flesh covers the bones but when death takes over, the bones are exposed. It's the same with Zangetsu and I."** Hollow Ichigo explained.

Ichigo closed his eyes in thought before he opened them and glared at his hollow with determination. "You say you are both my spirit energy yet you are both separate entities? Very well, I have a proposition for you. We will fight for control of my body and when I win, you will hear what I have to say. If I lose, then my body is yours." Ichigo offered.

The Hollow grinned at his King. This sounded interesting. **"Very well then, King. Let's see what you can really do."** Hollow Ichigo shouted and adopted the stance for calling out Bankai.

Ichigo mirrored it and their spirit energy skyrocketed.

"BANKAI!"

"**BANKAI!"**

They shouted simultaneously.

(Outside)

Kenpachi continued trading slashes with the hollowfying Ichigo. The boy's head was covered with the mask and his sandals had ripped off to show his white feet with black clawed toenails. His mask was skull-shaped and had two stripes going over the eye sockets and he had two forward-pointing horns.

His hair had straightened and extended to his waist but retained its spiky nature on top of his head. His bankai garb had been ripped open and they all saw the small hole in his chest, signifying his Hollow state.

"Damn, he's stronger than before." Kenpachi panted out. His body was littered with cuts and gashes along his torso. He reached up and grabbed his patch and ripped it off, sending his spirit energy skyrocketing.

Ichigo roared again and his spirit energy rocketed as large as Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi looked aggravated before grabbing his sword hilt with both hands. "Guess I'll give this kendo thing another try." He said.

"What does he mean by that?" Chad asked Captain Komamura.

"Captain Zaraki's power is so great that he rarely ever needs to use both hands in a fight. To him, doing so would end the fight too quickly." The wolf-man explained.

Kenpachi raised the blade over his head and brought it down. Everyone was stunned at the effect both hands had.

A yellow energy blast similar to the Getsuga Tenshō flew from the edge of the blade towards the hollowfying Ichigo.

The boy dodged but his right arm was cleaved off due to the blast, sending Tensa Zangetsu flying away.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed and Orihime covered her mouth in horror. Yoruichi and Kukaku looked away from the sight.

Their fears were abated when the stump started bubbling and a grey, featureless blob extended out and shot towards Kenpachi. The blob opened a mouth and attempted to bite him but Kenpachi slashed again and it broke apart.

He returned his gaze to Ichigo and saw that his arm had grown back and it had turned a pasty white with black claws at his fingertips. On his wrists, ankles, and collarbone were tufts of red fur and on his chest was a tribal black mark that extended from the hollow hole.

He held up his hand and clenched his claws while hissing sinisterly.

"His inner hollow is a Vasto Lorde class?" Captain Unohana asked worriedly.

"If he tames that power, then anything Aizen sends after him will be sent back in pieces." Captain Hitsugaya commented.

"W-What's a Vasto Lorde?" Chad asked.

"The highest level of the Menos Grande. The Gillian are the foot soldiers, virtually mindless giant sized hollows with massive spiritual energy. The second class is the Adjuchas, smaller and more intelligent and they command the Gillian. Last are the Vasto Lorde, humanoid in appearance and their powers are greater than a Captain-class Soul Reaper." The Captain Commander explained.

Kenpachi smiled maniacally. "Instant Regeneration, eh? This is getting more fun by the second!" He roared and charged. Ichigo flexed his right hand and his sword flew into his grip.

"Telepathy, too?" Rukia shouted.

Hollow Ichigo and Kenpachi clashed their blades again and created an explosion of black and yellow reiatsu.

(Ichigo's inner world)

The sound of clashing metal resounded through the horizontal city. Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo stood apart from each other, each with multiple gashes on their body.

Both wore the garb of their Bankai except Hollow Ichigo wore a pure white version and his feet and fingernails were clawed. He also wore a black Hollow mask with blue stripes running over the eyeholes and had sweeping horns over them. His hair had also grown to waist-length.

"**This ain't gettin' us anywhere, King."** Hollow Ichigo said with a warbled voice in a way that said he was bored.

"I gotta agree. We're kicking each other's ass all over the place. What do you say to one last attack? Winner takes all." Ichigo suggested. His black sword began emitting black and red spirit energy.

The hollow smirked before his white version of Tensa Zangetsu began emitting white spiritual energy with a red outline.

The two stood apart for a bit until they suddenly flew at eachother with their spirit energy acting as rocket thrusters for an extra burst of speed.

They clashed and their energies fought for dominance. After a moment, Ichigo's Getsuga began to wane.

"**Heheh, I'll admit you exceeded my expectations, King. I wasn't sure you had that killer instinct. The wounds on me say that it was there, it just wasn't enough."** Hollow Ichigo gloated.

"Amaterasu." Ichigo said loudly and clearly.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Ichigo's black flames burst from his Mangekyō Sharingan eyes and merged with his Getsuga, overwhelming his hollow's and consuming him in the dark inferno of the burning black spirit energy.

Ichigo wiped the bloody tears from his cheek and gazed at the sight where his Hollow laid. Burns littered his body and he struggled to breathe.

"Like it? I just made it up. I call it the Enjōgetsuga." (A.N: Enjōgetsuga-Blazing Moon Fang)

"**D-Damn! You really do have the killer instinct, Ichigo. Guess I'll have to bow my head gracefully and accept you as the king." **Hollow Ichigo panted out. He suddenly stiffened and a black smoky substance poured from his coat flap.

The smoke dispersed, revealing Tensa Zangetsu looking at Ichigo with pure pride on his face.

**You've done well, Ichigo."** Zangetsu stated before helping Hollow back to his feet.

"**Yeah yeah, now what was this proposition, King?"** Hollow Ichigo asked impatiently as his wounds healed.

Ichigo smiled. "You told me that you both are my spirit energy. But I can't have you two being separated like you are. I can't, in good conscience, seal you away and give Zangetsu all the freedom, either. I want to know if there's a way for you two to merge into one being that maintains balance over my entire spiritual energy."

Both beings looked stunned at his request before Tensa began laughing. Hollow Ichigo moved the mask to the side to reveal the proud smirk on his face.

"**Again, you exceeded my expectations, King. I was going to have to fuse with Zangetsu again and his personality would be dominant, anyway. It'll still happen but for you to request that, shows you'll be a decent king to serve."** Hollow Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu's bodies glowed and shattered into pixels of spirit energy before the pixels merged together and formed a whole new being.

The figure looked like a pale white Tensa Zangetsu with Hollow Ichigo's white overcoat and a mask fragment with the left horn on his head over his black and yellow left eye. He held a black Tensa Zangetsu with a white tsuba.

"**Go now and claim what is yours, Ichigo."** He said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back before his vision exploded in white.

(Outside)

"Damn it all, how long is Kurosaki going to take!" Toshiro shouted angrily. He watched as hollow Ichigo nearly cleaved Kenpachi's head off and followed it with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying. He raised his sword for the killing strike.

"El Directo!" A deep voice shouted from behind. Ichigo was hit from behind by a blue energy blast. He turned and hissed at the form of Chad with his arm transformed and his fist smoking.

"Your fight is with me now." Chad spoke calmly, despite the nervous sweat on his brow.

Hollow Ichigo faced Chad and pointed his sword at him. Chad roared and charged with his fist alight with reiatsu.

Chad fired several blasts at Ichigo, only for him to swat the attacks away like flies. He punched him and the impact merely dazed Ichigo for a second. Hollow Ichigo snarled and backhanded Chad with enough force to skip him over the arena like it was water.

Chad shakily stood from his crater and glanced at his fist before looking at Ichigo's hollowfied form. Hollow Ichigo suddenly bent forward so his horns were pointing at Chad. Red spirit energy began to gather between the horns and formed into a red orb that everyone recognized.

"Chad, it's a Cero, you gotta get out!" Uryu yelled.

Chad ignored him and held his arm up like a shield.

"Run, Chad!"

"Get out of there!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chad ignored all of their shouts as the Cero fired and he barely managed to stop it with his forearm. He could feel the strain against his armor and grunted in pain as it began to dissolve under the immense power. _"Ichigo, you defeated four captains and I was beaten by one and he took it easy on me. I hate that I'm so weak compared to you. We made a promise to watch each other's backs and you've kept your promise without a problem. I don't want to be weak and let you be the sole protector."_

"I WON'T LET YOU BEAR THE BURDEN YOURSELF, ICHIGO!" Chad roared and his arm began to glow red and the Cero dispersed and was absorbed into the arm. It glowed crimson before it began to change. It had lost the fin-like appendages on his forearm and shoulder and had gained more intricate patterns in a brighter magenta color. The shoulder had a pointed black and red extension.

"Brazen Derecha De Gigante." He announced and held up his hand.

"The right arm of the Giant?" Rukia asked.

"I understand now. This power of mine is more similar to Hollows than anything else. My right arm absorbed the spirit energy of his Cero and was able to reach the next stage of my power. While my left arm…"

Chad held up his left arm and it was covered by a white liquid before it changed into white armor with a white stripe going down the spike on his shoulder and to his fingers.

"Braza Izquierda Del Diablo." Chad finished. The tips of his fingers began glowing white and blue with small bolts of energy dancing off them. He clenched his fist and charged towards Hollow Ichigo.

The hollow gathered energy between its horns and fired another Cero. Chad held up his right arm and the Cero was deflected into the barrier. The shoulder extension opened and began gathering Chad's energy.

"El Directo!" He shouted and fired a large energy blast, easily twice the size of his original form's attack.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened at the size of the blast and he ducked backwards to avoid it, only for Chad to appear in front of him with his left arm pulled back.

"La Muerte!" He roared and punched Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo shrieked as he slammed into the ground. The power of Chad's strike smashed a crater into the ground in the shape of a demented skull.

Hollow Ichigo suddenly snapped his head forward and roared. He kicked Chad away and slowly began to stand. His left arm began to crack and a torrent of blood burst from it. He began screaming in anguish and sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"_His spiritual pressure…Oh no!"_ "Orihime, get Chad out, now!" Yoruichi shouted.

The girl nodded and opened a doorway which Chad jumped out through.

Ichigo continued to scream as his body started to bulge and swell before it exploded in a blue and black burst of spirit energy.

Once the light died down, the arena was filled with smoke and dust.

Orihime and Kukaku let down the barriers and let the cloud escape. Once it cleared, they all saw Ichigo standing there without his overcoat and vest and without his sandals. He had his hollow mask with the horns and his hair remained down to his waist. He dropped Tensa Zangetsu and fell to his knees before falling on his face. His mask bounced off and landed a foot from his body.

They all gathered around him and Captain Unohana and Orihime began healing his many injuries.

"How do you feel, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The Head Captain asked.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before he turned his head and looked at the old man in the eye. He smirked at him for a second. "Did you get the number on that semi-trailer and that stampede that hit me?" He rasped out before he lost consciousness.

Yoruichi chuckled softly at his joke. "He's been a lot more like a joker ever since he obtained bankai, hasn't he?" She asked anybody in general.

"Seems like it. I'm actually getting a bit worried if he got a different personality or something." Uryu said.

"Oh, don't worry Uryu. He's got too much on his mind to take anything really serious." Yoruichi chided.

"What could be that serious?"

Yoruichi glanced around before grinning widely. "Zangetsu told him that he has an anti-extinction instinct. He checked out Rangiku before he fought Kenpachi and he kept wondering why he did that."

"Really?" Rangiku asked with a light pink tone to her cheeks.

"Is that really so surprising?" Shuhei asked blandly.

"For him? Yes. Ichigo's a real prude like that. According to Zangetsu, he's the last one, dead or alive, to carry the Sharingan and his instincts are telling him to find a suitable woman to repopulate and carry on his bloodline."

"So he's looking for a girlfriend?" Rangiku asked hopefully. Rukia, Orihime, and other women perked up after hearing that.

"The circumstances regarding the boy's legacy will be discussed later. Right now, he needs medical treatment." The Head Captain interrupted the two women.

Captain Unohana stood as her lieutenant, Isane, continued to oversee Orihime's treatment. "His muscles are still in bad shape. He'll be bedridden for a while. A month at the least." She informed the Head Captain.

Yamamoto nodded and the group carried their injured back to the Fourth Squad Barracks.

Okay, I know this is shorter than the previous chapters but I wanted to get this one off the ground and I hope you all enjoyed the little fight between Ichigo and Ogichi.

Regarding the harem, I have made a list of the women who will be within it. The list is as follows;

Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime Inoue

Rangiku Matsumoto

Yoruichi Shihoin

Soi-Fon

Isane Kotetsu

Adult Nel

Tia Harribel

That is all of them. This is how it's going to stay and I'm sorry but that is all.

Please review, I love reading them.


End file.
